Nos jeunes années
by Maia Calista
Summary: Arizona viens tout juste de déménager. Elle débarque dans un nouveaux Lycée de Seattle. Lycée ou se trouve Addison, Callie,Mark et toute la bande. Arrivera t elle a s'intégrer dans son nouveaux lycée? COMPLÈTE!
1. Chap 1 Encore une nouvelle école

**Titre :** _Nos jeunes années_

**Série :** _Grey's Anatomy_

**Personnages :** _Addison, Arizona, Calliope, Derek, Mark..._

**Résumé :** _Arizona viens tout juste de déménager. Elle débarque dans un nouveaux Lycée de Seattle. Lycée ou se trouve Addison, Callie,Mark et toute la bande. Arrivera t elle a s'intégrer dans son nouveaux lycée? _

_Bien entendu la série et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Première fiction sur Calzona, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_ _je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. j'ai essayer d'en corriger comme j'ai pu ^^_

**Chapitre 1 : Encore une nouvelle école**

_Arizona avait pris l'habitude d'être traitée en nouvelle élève étant donné qu'elle changeait pratiquement d'école tous les 3 ans. Cela faisait une semaine que sa famille avait débarquée a Seattle. Une petite semaine, le temps de s'installer rapidement et de déballer au moins ses affaires pour l'école._

_Et aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle allait faire connaissance avec ses prochains amis. Amis qu'elle côtoierait durant au moins l'année scolaire._

_On lui avait indiqué sa classe et les noms de ses profs, plus les différentes salles où elle allait travailler. Mais elle n'avait retenu pour le moment que la salle essentielle en ce début de journée : la salle de Maths. De toute façon elle n'aurait qu'à suivre les élèves pour le reste de la journée._

_C'est donc en salle 320 qu'Arizona se rendit munie de son livre de Maths. Après de nombreux détours, heureusement qu'elle était arrivée bien en avance, elle comprit un peu le système du lycée et se retrouva devant la fameuse salle 320._

_D'apres ce qu'elle avait compris, il était facile de se prendre. En plus, en 6eme les élèves avaient tous droit a une sorte de journée d'intégration pour mieux se déplacer dans le lycée. Journée qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas étant en terminale._

_En rentrant dans la classe, Arizona souriait, elle était à l'heure ça lui laissait le temps de faire la connaissance avec de futures amies. Car, si Arizona avait appris une chose durant ses nombreux changements d'école c'était de s'intégrer le plus rapidement dans un groupe afin de se faire des amis facilement. Le tour était simple, il suffisait de trouver une personne seule et de venir s'installer a ses cotés. De parler l'air de rien et de faire connaissance._

_Arizona chercha donc une place de libre avec voisin. A première vue elle semblait toute prise, sauf une, a coté d'une blonde qui papotait avec sa voisine de devant. Arizona demanda donc si elle pouvait s'assoir, et la jeune fille décala ses affaires qu'elle venait d'éparpiller sur la table._

_Apres un rapide bonjour sans plus de cérémonie, la cloche sonna ne laissant pas le temps a Arizona de faire plus ample connaissance._

_Tout le monde s'installa dans le calme, mais, alors qu'Arizona s'attendait à un cours plus qu'ennuyeux elle pu constater que le bruit revenait de plus belle. Le pire, c'était que le prof ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, elle continuait tant bien que mal dans le bruit qui montait crescendo._

_La blonde a ses coté en profita pour faire connaissance._  
>- <strong>Moi c'est Teddy, mais appelle moi Ted.<strong>  
>- <strong>Arizona<strong>_ lança t elle en souriant._  
><em>Voyant qu'Arizona était intriguée par le brouhaha incessant malgré la présence de la prof "Ted" ne put s'empêcher de commenter.<em>

- **Cette prof n'a aucune autorité... On va bien ramer pour avoir la moyenne au Bac de maths**.  
><em>La rouquine de devant avait sans doute entendu et se retourna vivement.<em>  
>-<strong>Oh pitié! Me dis pas que t'es malheureuse d'être au récré au lieu d'un cours de Maths plus que soporifique!<strong>  
>-<strong> Nan mais bon... J'aurais préféré Monsieur Crawl, lui au moins, il fait des cours intéressant ou t'as même envie de participer.<strong>  
>-<strong> Tu veux aller chez les B? Eux ils ont Crawl... Mais chez les B tu sais qui il y a...<strong>  
><em>Teddy fit une grimace, sans doute une personne qu'elle ne portait pas dans son coeur. La rouquine enchaina, elle devait savoir que le sujet était épineux et qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder dessus.<em>  
>- <strong>T'es nouvelle hein? Ca fait longtemps que t'es arrivée ici?<strong>  
>-<strong> Non depuis une semaine a peine...<strong>  
>-<strong> Au fait moi c'est Addison... Et elle c'est... Callie tu dors?<strong>

_La rouquine secoua sa voisine a moitié endormie sur la table, chose que la prof faisait mine de ne pas remarquer sans doute._  
>- <strong>Quoi?<strong> _lâcha la jeune fille en se retournant pour la regarder._  
>- <strong>Ben alors la nuit a été coutre?<strong> _dit Addison en faisant un clin d'œil entendu a tout le monde._  
>-<strong> Qui n'a pas cesser de m'envoyer des messages jusqu'à 3h du matin hum?<strong>  
>-<strong> T'es pas contente que je t'envoie des messages? Ch'ui vexée!<strong> _fit la rousse en faisant mine de bouder._  
><em>Callie ne pris même pas le temps de répondre et se retourna pour se rendormit, la tête dans ses bras.<em>

_Arizona fit donc connaissance d'Addison, dite "Addie" et de Ted. surtout de Ted en réalité puisqu'Addison avait fini par envoyer des messages à un certain _Mark un peu plus loin.

_Ted lui expliqua que Mark était l'ami "plus si affinité" d'Addison, ce qui lui valut un coup de livre. A croire que la rouquine avait l'oreille partout. Ted lui expliqua quelques banalités sur la vie d'Addison se sachant épiée. Banalités qui impliquaient Mark. C'était un ami de "bac a sable" d'Addie. Son voisin Derek n'était autre que le dernier du trio. Il se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps que des fois Ted n'arrivait pas à les suivre._

_Arizona écouta l'arrivée de Ted en milieux de collège, quand elle avait débarqué dans cette ville où il pleut presque tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le "groupe" il y avait déjà Callie._

- **Si je me souvient bien elle est arrivée en 6eme ici et le trio est devenu un quatuor de choc!**

_Ted lui expliqua qu'elle sortait avec Owen, le gars roux juste derrière Derek, il était arrivé en même temps qu'elle au collège mais au début ils se détestaient à cause de Chris. Arizona ne savait absolument pas qui était cet "Chris" mais se doutait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la personne qui se trouvait dans l'autre classe._

_car, d'après Teddy les gens ici se connaissaient depuis au moins 3 ans minimum. C'était une sorte de grande famille où on avançait tous ensemble vers la sortie. Chose qu'appuya bien Addie, la sortie était une sorte de libération pour la suite. Arizona ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'était cette sortie. A première vue ils devaient avoir une sorte de code ou quelque chose. Mais lorsque le mot BAC franchit leurs lèvres, elle su ce qu'était cette sortie tant attendue._

_Cette classe se composait de plusieurs élèves. Mark et Addison, Derek, Owen, Ted et un certain Georges qui, semblait être complètement a côté de la plaque. Ted lui expliqua vaguement qu'il y avait un autre groupe dans la classe des terminale B. Arizona ne put retenir tous les noms, seuls certains Izobel, Alex Lexie ou une autre qui avait un nom complexe... Meri ou Mere quelque chose comme ça. D'ailleurs, Arizona se sentie tout de suite plus à l'aise, pas que son prénom la gêne, bien au contraire elle avait fini par trouver que cette différence était positive certaines fois, mais ici il semblait tous avoir des noms assez peu commun._

_Arizona écoutait certaines histoires sans vraiment comprendre ne connaissant que la moitié des noms que Ted nommait, mais la suite du cours de maths se continua sur une note bien plus sympathique que ce dont elle s'était attendu. La matinée passa bien plus rapidement quoi que les autres cours étaient un peu plus ennuyant, mais Arizona se sentait déjà très bien accueilli dans ce lycée._

_Ted lui proposa même de manger avec eux le midi, chose qu'elle accepta pour rencontrer le reste de cette bande peu_ _commune._

_Ils étaient tous installés à une table, Ari se trouvant en face de Ted et a coté de Mark, ce dernier lui fit un sourire type colgate._  
>- <strong>Alors blondie, heureuse de ta nouvelle école?<strong>

_Sans même qu'elle ai eut le temps de répondre, Ted lui rétorqua :_  
>- <strong>Stop le tout de suite sinon t'aura droit a "Blondie" toute l'année.<strong>  
>-<strong> Roh ça va! C'est pas parce que t'as mal pris ce surnom que je peux pas le ré utiliser pour la nouvelle! Ou quoi? T'es jalouse? Tu veux l'exclu sur le surnom?<strong>  
>- <strong>Surement pas! Garde tes surnoms pourris pour toi merci!<strong>

_Arizona se trouvait un peut perdue. Sans doute comme Teddy au début, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps! Mais en voyant comment ils s'entendaient si bien, Arizona avaient très envie d'apprendre à les connaitre. Elle se contenta cependant de rester muette, laissant le débat du nouveaux surnom continuer. Débat qui dévia en un 360° grâce à la rouquine qui changea complètement de sujet. Ils devaient tous y être habitués car personne ne s'en formalisa._  
>- <strong>C'est trop bien n'empêche qu'on ai Delboeuf en français... Quoi que Jarrys en Anglais c'est moins cool.<strong>  
>- <strong>T'oublies Crawl! On va couler en math avec Pausey!<strong> _Ted soupira_  
>- <strong>On l'aura compris, toi et Pausey c'est pas la grande amitié<strong> _fit Addie en secouant la tête._

_Arizona observait la seule qui ne parlait pas. Mark et Derek s'était lancé sur un sujet sport qu'Ari n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écouter. Callie par contre semblait ne pas avoir assez dormit en cours de math, ou du moins il ne lui avait pas été assez bénéfique pour retrouver les quelques heures de sommeil perdues. Bizarrement, elle aurait pu prendre part a la conversation des profs. Bien qu'elle ne les connaissait pas assez elle aurait pu donner son avis sur Pausey au moins. Mais Arizona restait fixée sur la latino sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle fut cependant rapidement sortie de ses rêveries par un Mark tout sourire._  
>-<strong> Alors blondie tu m'as pas répondue... T'es contente d'être ici?<strong>

_Arizona ne se formalisa pas du surnom, sans doute trop absorbée par autre chose. a vrai dire elle n'avait entendue que la fin de la phrase et heureusement pour elle c'était sans doute l'essentiel._  
>- <strong>Pour le moment ça va... C'est un peut grand ici mais on arrive a se repérer.<strong>  
>- <strong>T'inquiètes, je te montrerais les endroits incontournables du lycée<strong> _dit il en faisant un clin d'œil._  
><em>Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une frite dans la figure de la part de sa voisine d'en face.<em>  
>- <strong>Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça<strong> _dit la rouquine avec un air sévère._

_La suite de la journée se déroula comme une première journée de cours. Arizona sympathisa de plus en plus avec Teddy. Il arrivait même qu'elles ne soient souvent qu'a deux pour discuter, du fait aussi qu'en demi groupe elle se retrouvait avec Ted._  
><em>Arizona se sentait rapidement intégrée dans le groupe, et en fin de journée elle se permettait déjà quelques réflexions surtout vis a vis de Mark qui n'en loupait jamais une.<em>  
><em>Et a un détour de couloir, alors qu'ils se rendaient tous a leur dernier cours de la journée, Arizona pu rencontrer l'autre groupe. Le fameux groupe de terminale B. Elle aperçut donc Alex, Izzie, Meredith et Christina, la fameuse "Chris" qu'elle pensait être un garçon au départ.<em>

_Voyant comment, entre Addison et Meredith la tension était palpable elle était contente de ne pas avoir les 2 groupes dans la même classe._

* * *

><p>- <strong>T'as compris le numéro 4?<strong>  
>-<strong> Hum... Pas vraiment... Je crois que tu multiplie le résultat par 4 et ensuite tu fait racine de 2. Mais c'est étrange.<strong>  
>-<strong> Fait voir.<strong> _Elle lui pris son cahier pour lire le résultat._ **343,547? Heu... le connaitre le prix d'une part de tarte? Ça fait cher la tarte hein!** _La rouquine se mit a rire._ **Je crois que je vais laisser un blanc, c'est toujours mieux que 300 la part!**  
>-<strong> C'est chiant les maths... La prof sait pas expliquer c'est pas ma faute si faut se débrouiller tout seul.<strong> _Callie soupira._

_Arizona,face a elle, lui tendit son cahier. Puis, elle montra tout le déroulement qu'elle avait effectué. Addison et Teddy lâchèrent leurs livres pour suivre ce cours improvisé. A la fin, elles avaient toutes compris. _

_- _**Tu devrais remplacé Pausey, t'explique bien mieux qu'elle!**_ Dit Callie tout en écrivant sont déroulement sur son cahier._

- **Pour le BAC je crois que tu t'occuperas de la partie Math.**

- **C'est pas vrai Ted tu pense comme les prof! On est en Septembre la le BAC c'est dans longtemps... Très longtemps!** _La rouquine avait levé les yeux aux ciel, puis, avait décalé le cahier d'Arizona pour mieux recopier._

_Il était 14h et durant leurs deuxième heure de repas, Addie et Callie se retrouvaient souvent a recopier les exercices de Maths. Il avait lieux juste après le déjeuner,et la prof malgré son peut autorité, vérifiait scrupuleusement les exercices et ne lésinait pas sur les sanctions lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas fait. Il avait suffit d'une fois pour que ça les refroidissent._

_Mais ne comprenant pas les exercices elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire durant le déjeuner, et souvent Arizona se retrouvait a leurs expliquer tout le déroulement._

- **Tu voudrais pas m'aider pour les maths le soir? Enfin... Un soir par semaine déja, on verra bien si je suis irrécupérable au point de doubler les heures... Et puis, si t'es dispo bien entendu!**

- **Heu... Pourquoi pas? T'es libre le vendredi soir?** _Demanda Arizona._

- **Mardi soir plutôt?** _demanda la latino._

- **Vas pour Mardi soir! **_dis la blonde en souriant._

- **Quand a moi, laissez tomber. Déjà qu'ils nous pompent tout notre temps la journée, moi le soir je vis enfin ma vie tranquille**_ lâcha la rouquine tout en refermant son stylo._

_Arizona et Callie ne se parlaient que peut durant la journée. Passant le plus clair de leurs temps avec une amie que le groupe tout entier. Souvent ils leur arrivaient de se réunir pour le déjeuner mais le reste de la journée, Arizona était avec Ted et Callie avec Addie._

_Arizona ne se sentait pas tout à fait elle même en présence de la brune, quand elle lui parlait elle avait assez de mal surtout lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux. En groupe, Arizona observait Callie a la dérobé, et ne lui parlait pratiquement pas. De toute façon, Addison monopolisait souvent la conversation._

_Lorsque, par contre, Arizona et Callie attendaient ensemble leurs amies, Arizona n'osait parler se sentant trop intimidée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais Callie la rendait peu_ _trop souvent muette. Mais Arizona savaient que les rares moments où elles étaient à deux ne duraient que quelques minutes tout au plus. Il n'était pas dur de trouver un sujet banal de conversation pour qu'il n'y ait pas non plus des silences trop pesant._

_Pourtant, là_ _elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elles allaient être toutes les deux seules. Bien sur il y avait les maths mais Arizona savait que souvent, les cours particulier pouvaient dériver sur autres chose. Et si jamais Callie lui proposait de rester? Elle n'allait pas fuir indéfiniment. Parce qu'il était clair que les cours qu'elle allait lui donner dureraient peut etre toute l'année... Et, certains soirs Callie serait capable de la faire rester plus longtemps._

_Plus les jours avançaient, plus Arizona stressait et le mardi soir arriva bien plus vite que prévu._

* * *

><p><em>Revew? N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) bon comme mauvais.<br>_


	2. Chap 2 Les cours du soir

**Titre :** _Nos jeunes années_

**Série :** _Grey's Anatomy_

**Personnages :** _Addison, Arizona, Calliope, Derek, Mark..._

**Résumé :** _Arizona viens tout juste de déménager. Elle débarque dans un nouveaux Lycée de Seattle. Lycée ou se trouve Addison, Callie,Mark et toute la bande. Arrivera t elle a s'intégrer dans son nouveaux lycée? _

_Bien entendu la série et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Première fiction sur Calzona, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_ _je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. j'ai essayer d'en corriger comme j'ai pu ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos revews :) je vais essayé de poster au moins une fois par semaine. Pour le moment ma fic' avance, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
><em>

**Chapitre 2 : Les cours du soir  
><strong>

_Arizona et Callie étaient rentrées ensemble du lycée, sur le chemin une discussion plus que banale avait été lancé. Bizarrement elle dériva sur les potins et surtout sur les couples._

-** Je suis sûre que Lexie serait capable de lui sauter dessus si elle n'était pas si timide** _dit la latino en souriant._

- **Lexie c'est heu... La soeur de Meredith c'est ça?** _Arizona avait encore du mal avec tous ces prénoms._

- **Ouais, demie soeur...** _Voyant que la blonde ne semblait toujours pas voir de qui il s'agissait Callie enchaîna._ **Celle qui a sauté deux classes.**

- **Elle? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle pourrait sauter sur Mark?**

- **Faut pas se fier aux apparences, je suis sûre qu'elle est limite nymphomane** _dit Callie en riant._

_Arizona fit mine de réfléchir, maintenant elle voyait qui s'était mais, elle avait quand même quelques doutes sur ce que disait Callie. Cette fille était trop timide pour sauter sur Mark non? Quoi que, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et Arizona le savait très bien. Cependant, elle se demandait si Lexie serait capable de sauter sur Mark en sachant qu'il est déjà en couple._

- **Elle serait capable, même s'il est en couple tu crois?**

- **Tu le gardes pour toi mais... Entre Mark et Addison je pense que ça ne durera pas.**

-** Ah bon? Pourquoi?** _Arizona avait du mal a les voir se séparer. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, riait pas mal et se vannaient souvent. Pour Arizona c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été en couple._

- **Ben... **_Callie soupira si Arizona voulait comprendre il fallait reprendre depuis le début._ **Ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle. Addison à toujours été attiré par Dereck, mark étant le dragueur, la grande gueule du groupe. Au collège Addie et Dereck sont sortis enfin ensemble en 5 eme. Ça a duré 5 ans. Au début de la première Dereck devenait plus disant... Et puis Addie a eu l'idée du siècle en couchant avec Mark.**

- **Elle a... Quoi?**

- **Ouais j'ai eut la même réaction que toi.** _Callie souriait._ **Addie est juste tombée dans ses filets, en plus Dereck et elle n'était pas dans la même classe ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Bien sûr s'en est suivi une énorme dispute et Dereck s'est éloigné. Et depuis il est avec Meredith, il a "pardonné" à Mark et Addie et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.**

- **Digne d'une happy end.** _La blonde souriait._

- **Ouais si on veut... Je sais très bien que Mark va finir par aller voir ailleurs, oh pour le moment c'est juste des simples flirt et Addie ne cesse de lui faire des gros yeux mais... je vois bien comment ça va se terminer. Mark, c'est Mark il est... Comme ça et il ne changera sans doute pas sa nature. C'est dommage parce qu'ils forment un très beau couple quand même.**

_Arizona ne savait que répondre. Sans doute verrait elle tout _ça _au cours de l'année? Elle priait pour que ça n'arrive pas parce que, si c'était le cas, leur groupe sympathique allait se diviser et la bonne ambiance allait rapidement virer au cauchemars._

- **Addie essaye de pimenter leur couple mais rien n'y fait** _continua Callie._ **En même temps elle sait qu'il a toujours été comme ça, il a couché avec un nombre incalculable de filles dont Ted et moi. D'ailleurs s'il re devient célibataire fait gaffe hein! Callie se mit à rire légèrement.**

**- Ted et... Toi? Sérieusement? **

- **On était à une fête, j'étais plus moi-même et je ne m'en souviens presque pas... Autrement dit ça ne compte pas.**

_Elles étaient à présent devant la maison de Callie, une grande bâtisse blanche qui faisait face à un magnifique jardin. Ted avait expliqué à Arizona que Callie et Addison étaient plutôt riches... Et Arizona pouvait le confirmer à cet instant même. Lorsque Callie ouvrit la porte, Arizona resta muette. L'immense vestibule faisait face à un grand escalier, elle n'avait jusqu'à présent vu ça que dans les films. Arizona s'évita tout commentaire sachant que, toujours d'après Teddy, elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on parle de ça._

- **Mes parents ne rentrent pas avant dimanche... Et ma soeur doit être chez ses copines comme on est mardi.** _Callie avait encore la maison pour elle seule d'un coup elle s'exclama_. **Tiens tu voudrais pas rester diner? Ça m'évitera d'être en tête-à-tête avec ma télé pour ce soir.**

- **Heuuu... Si tu veux... Enfin... Pourquoi pas...**

_Arizona se sentait d'un coup mal à l'aise. Le fait d'être seule chez Callie le reste de la soirée finissait par la rendre hésitante dans ses mots. Elle bredouillait ce qui fit sourire Callie._

- **Je vais pas te bouffer hein, t'inquiètes pas.** _Elle souriait de plus belle._

- **Non... Heu oui je sais mais... **...** j'appelle chez moi pour... prévenir.**

_Callie acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques trucs à manger. Pendant ce temps, Arizona appela sa mère qui lui donna l'autorisation de 22H. Ah, les joies d'avoir une famille militaire. Mais elle devait plutôt être ravie de rentrer "si tard" pour un mardi. Sans doute le fait d'avoir dit "aide pour les maths" avait fortement penché la balance. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours généralement ses parents ne bronchaient pas. Arizona coupa son téléphone et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le stress ne faisait qu'empirer._

- **C'est... c'est bon.** _Dit elle en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche._

_C'était pathétique elle n'arrivait même à _parler correctement._ Bon, au lieu de bredouiller il valait mieux employer de les courtes phrases pour que ça ne soit pas trop voyant_.

- **J'ai heu... la permission de... De 22H.**

- **T'as bien de la chance d'avoir des parents présents.** _Bien que Callie souriait face au malaise de la blonde elle ne fit pas de commentaire et poursuivit son discourt._ **Mes parents tout comme ceux d'Addie sont rarement là, j'ai l'impression de vivre seule en collocation avec ma sœur.**

-**T'es indépendante dans un sens.**

_Première phrase qu'Ari avait dite sans bredouiller elle s'auto félicitait. En même temps, il suffisait juste d'être à l'écoute plutôt que de stresser sur le fait qu'elle dirait ou ferait n'importe quoi._

- **Ouais mais bon... C'est vraiment chiant surtout quand t'as besoin de conseil ou même d'aide. En plus je dois veiller sur ma soeur qui ne m'écoute jamais. Elle fait bien exprès de m'énerver et de ne pas m'obéir même si les parents le lui ont demandé. Elle est jute paumée et même si elle m'énerve je la comprends.**

- **Si tu veux on fait un échange** _lança Arizona en souriant._ **Mon père et ses valeurs militaires contre ton indépendance. Arizona se concentrait sur la discussion et arrivait grâce a ça à ne pas penser à autre chose que le sujet abordé.**

- **Ton père est militaire.** _Callie fit de gros yeux._ **Ma pauvre.**

- **Comme tu dis... Et puis, toute la famille doit vivre à son rythme, ça passe d'ailleurs par tous ses déménagements.** _Arizona soupira, non pas qu'elle déteste déménager mais, elle aurait préféré rester sur place avoir des amis fixe qu'elle garderait qui sait, peut être 30 ans!_

- **Faudrait le juste milieux entre ton père et le mien grimaça Callie. Mais à mon avis ils sont en rupture de stock pour le père modèle.**

_La soirée se passa plutôt bien, le cours de maths ne dura qu'à peine une heure et il finit par dériver sur la vie de de l'une ou de l'autre. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus Arizona appréciait la compagnie de Callie et inversement. Arizona ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle avait eu cette gêne au début, sans doute le fait de ne pas avoir assez discuté avec elle..._

_Callie avait donc appris qu'Arizona avait un frère ainé avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. C'était comme son "meilleur ami", évidemment, vu le nombre de déménagement qu'ils avaient fait il était difficile de garder contact avec tous ses amis. Loin des yeux... loin du cœur. L'éloignement n'est jamais bon en amitié. Bien sûr il y avait les mails, les textos, mais Arizona finissait souvent par oublier de répondre ou inversement et peut à peu le lien qu'ils tentaient de garder s'effilochait._

_Callie, contrairement a Arizona "supportait" sa soeur cadette. En réalité elles étaient si différentes qu'elles avaient du mal à se comprendre. Mais comme elles se retrouvaient souvent toutes les deux elles avaient appris à se parler et même à être l'oreille attentive surtout pour les peines de cœur. Et puis il y avait eu Addie. Callie l'avait rencontré juste après son déménagement elle n'habitait pas très loin d'ici et s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe. Elles avaient sympathisé et Callie avait fait jurer à son père de ne plus jamais repartir. Addison était pour Callie la définition même de la meilleure amie. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas déménager à nouveaux. De toute façon son père avait promis que ce déménagement était l'unique qu'ils feraient et il avait tenu sa promesse jusque là._

_En 4eme Callie et Addison avaient fait la connaissance de Teddy et d'Owen, l'actuel petit ami de Ted. Ils étaient souvent tous les 6 mais Ted et Owen avaient aussi d'autres amis en dehors du groupe et ne passaient donc pas tout leurs temps ensemble. De la 4 eme à la terminale ils avaient été tous plus ou moins dans la même classe, il arrivait rarement qu'un des 6 se retrouve seul dans une classe et le reste dans les autres. Par chance, en terminale ils avaient tous demandé la même chose et se retrouvaient a présent ensemble en L._

_Callie avait commandé une pizza et elles avaient mangé leurs repas devant des vieux épisodes de _"Friends"_. Bien évidemment comme elles l'avaient déjà vu, elles se mirent à dériver passant de l'épisode a leurs vies bien que certaines choses n'avaient aucun rapport. Elles n'avaient pas forcément les mêmes goûts, mais au lieu de partir dans des débats sans fin elles discutaient de leurs points de vue différent. Et c'est ça qui faisait le petit plus, elles riaient beaucoup de choses qui étaient arrivées à l'une ou à l'autre, parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le deuxième épisode se finisse._

- **Merde! Il est 21H50!**

_Arizona avait presque oublié son "couvre-feu". Si elle n'arrivait pas à l'heure elle aurait certainement des problèmes. Mais cette soirée était si agréable qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure._

_Arizona rangea en toute hâte ses affaires et s'excusa auprès de Callie de son départ précipité. Callie était tout aussi désolée que la blonde, imaginant qu'avec un père militaire ça ne devait sans doute pas être facile tous les jours. Elle aida Arizona a récupérer ses affaires et la laissa partir_

_Arizona arriva chez elle a 22H15, bien évidemment son père l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle eut droit à un sermon sur la ponctualité et la confiance qu'on lui accordait. Arizona s'excusa et lui dit que tout cela ne se reproduirait plus. Évidemment elle eut droit à une sanction, pas de sortie durant deux semaines, cours de maths y compris. Elle fixa le sol essayant d'avoir l'air impassible. Mais lorsqu'elle put regagner sa chambre, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. La soirée avec Callie avait été super. Non. Géniale. Non Magnifique!_

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez :)<br>_


	3. Chap 3 Punitions

**Note :** Je tiens a m'excuser platement de ce loooong retard :/ malheureusement j'ai eut quelques soucis d'inspiration et j'ai aussi paumé mon cahier de notes. Mais! J'ai tout retrouvé ^^ inspiration& cahier. J'ai donc bien avancé de quelques chapitres. J'essayerais de poster des que j'aurais fini un chapitre. Pour le moment je poste celui ci et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente (méga longue), etant lectrice je sais a quel point c'est frustrant de s'arreté en plein milieux et d'attendre ^^. Voici donc le chapitre 3 j'espere qu'il vous plaira :)

**Résumé :** _Arizona est arrivé en retard chez elle a cause de sa soirée avec Callie qui a trainé en longueur._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 Punitions<strong>

_3 mois déja. 3 mois qu'Arizona était avec le "groupe" elle n'avait hélas pas pu réitérer une autre soirée si longue avec Callie, mais il lui restait les cours du soir._

_Cours qui se déroulaient le vendredi soir pour éviter un possible problème avec le père d'Arizona et qui finissaient malheureusement vers 21h30. car, ce dernier préférait encore qu'elle n'ait pas cours le lendemain au cas où elle aurait l'affront de dépasser encore l'horaire prévu._

_Les cours de Maths du soir devenaient rapidement des petites soirées entre amies avec Ted et Addie. Au bout de 2 semaines, elles avaient fini par lâcher les cours particuliers. Ce n'était plus qu'un prétexte pour les parents d'Arizona._

_Ce vendredi soir là, Ari, Teddy, Callie et Addison étaient accompagnées des garçons et la simple soirées "cours de maths" avait dérivé en "soirée privée". Mark avait ramené de l'alcool et ils étaient tous assis par terre en jouant a "action ou vérité". Bien évidemment, après de nombreuses protestations au départ parce qu'une majorité n'était pas forcément pour ce jeu "débile",mais... Histoire de passer le temps, ils avaient fini par le faire._

_Et plus la soirée avançait, plus les bouteilles se vidaient et plus les questions banales devenaient intime._

**- Sérieusement? 64? **_Ted était complètement choquée._ **Nan c'est une blague hein? Tu vas nous dire qu'il y en a plus des trois quarts en trop hein?**

**- Nan nan** _lança Addison tout en s'affalant un petit peu plus sur Mark._ **64... Enfin... je ne suis pas sûre a 100%...**

**- Ah! Tu vois!** _Dit Ted un peu plus rassurée_

**- M'enfin 57 sûre! le reste... j'étais pas tout à fait moi-même.** _Addie se mit à rire sans raison. L'alcool aidant sans doute._

_Mark semblait réfléchir._

**- Attends... Nous deux c'était combien déja? Si je soustrais j'aurais le nombre de fois avec Dereck non?**

**- Nan t'auras pas le nombre exact... Sache que, pendant l'été je suis sortie avec Charles tu sais le coress de mon frère.** _Addie se releva légèrement pour boire cul sec un autre verre. Puis s'affala à nouveau sur Mark en reposant le verre. _**Mhh... Dereck! Alors, heu...** _elle se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes._ **Avec quelle fille de la classe tu pourrais sortir, et plus si affinité bien entendu!**

_Derek mis quelques temps à réfléchir avant de sortir sans complexe le nom des probable conquête qu'il pourrait avoir._

**- Jenna, Clara, Sophie, Callie, Arizona et Ted... Ah et peut-être Gabrielle.**

**- Tu m'approcheras même pas en rêve**_ fit Callie avec une grimace._

**- Ah une de moins sur la liste... Tiens tant qu'on a les 2 autres sous la main... intéressée les filles?** _La rouquine leur fit un large sourire._ **Ted?**

**- Pas mon genre... Désolé.** _Ted reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arizona._

**- Une autre de moins, ton sex appeal en prend un coup je crois.**

**- Désolée pour toi Derek mais... Je ne suis pas intéressée non plus.**

**- Outch! Et de 3! Ca va pas trop de casse à ton petit coeur fragile?**

_Dereck se contenta d'hausser les épaules, aprioris il s'en fichait. Et puis l'alcool qui avait bu devait sans doute le rendre moins susceptible._

**- Mark!** _lança-t-il avec un sourire un lève._

**- Roh non...** _Mark semblait un peu à côté de ses pompes._ **Vas-y lance moi encore une de tes questions débiles.**

**- Combien de fois avec Addie****?** _il__ marqua une courte pause,_ **j'enlèverais ton nombre plus le mien et j'aurais celui du dernier.**

_Même s'ils étaient tous un peu imbibés, il semblait qu'ils arrivaient encore à bien calculer certaines choses..._

**- Tu m'en demandes trop! Mark se mit à soupirer... Si je dois compter à chaque fois...**

_Addie le frappa sur le bras._

**- Je pense que ça doit être à peu près la moitié... Voir plus.**

**- Tu te surestime mon chéri** _lança la rousse._

**- Quoi, t'as compté?** _Cette fois c'était Mark qui semblait choqué._

**- Nan enfin je sais à peu près...**

_Ted qui s'était réveillé d'un coup lança un ricanant._

**- Si on fouille chez elle je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un cahier avec les prénoms et le nombre de fois dessus.**

_Comme réponse, Addie lui renvoya un coussin dans la figure._

**-Eh!** _fit Ted en guise de protestation._

**- Arizona! **_Mark souriait_ **combien d'ex à ton actif?**

**- Umm...** _Arizona se servi un verre tout en réfléchissant._ Deux.

**- Deux? c'est tout?** _Fit Addison tout à fait étonnée._

**- Si je comprends bien t'en a 3 non Mark Dereck et le fameux Charles... C'est presque pareil... **

**- T'es pas si forte que ça en Math parce qu'il y en a eu plus que 3.**

_Quelques voix s'élevèrent entre Dereck et Mark pour connaitre les autres noms._

**- Addison.** _Dit Arizona coupant les questions des garçons._

_Callie ne suivait plus rien, elle était allongée, la tête sur les jambes d'Owen qui comatait dans son coin. L'alcool ne semblait pas réussir a ces deux là. Arizona lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil, mais s'était ravisé décidant de poser sa question a Addison._

**- T'as déjà voulu sortir avec une fille?** _Demanda la blonde._

**- Nan pas franchement...** _dit-elle à travers les ricanements des garçons._

_Addie ne semblait pas réaliser le vrai sens de la question. Et encore moins, a qui cette question était destinée au départ._

_D'ailleurs, la blonde avait espéré que cette question fasse le tour des filles, même si elle voulait elle-même l'éviter._

**- Tiens, Callie!** _demanda la rousse._ **Même question qu'Arizona. J'ai trop la flemme d'en trouver des nouvelles.**

**- Quoi? Ca t'ennuie déjà alors que t'as pas arrêté de nous saouler avec ton jeu de gamin?** _Dereck soupira. _**T'es chiante.**

_Addison haussa les épaules._

**- Alors Callie?** _fit elle pour changer de sujet._

**- Hum nan... j'ai jamais pensé a ça.**

_Arizona ne savait que penser... En effet, depuis le début ses sentiments envers la latino s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de différent. Il fallait avouer que la blonde ne savait comment prendre ce changement. Peut être était ce ça la véritable amitié?_

_Ted regarda son portable._

**- Oula! 23H! Bon, moi j'crois que je vais rentrer hein.**

**- J'te raccompagne** _dit Owen en se levant difficilement._

_Il laissa alors Callie sans coussin, cette dernière râla et s'assit, puis, pencha la tête de l'autre côté afin de faire de l'épaule de Dereck son nouvel édredon._

_Arizona, elle, s'était levé d'un bond. 23H?. Son père allait sans doute la cloitrer à la maison pour le reste de sa vie. Elle était fichue._

_Ce qui l'angoissait encore plus que son incalculable retard, c'était son taux d'alcoolémie. Son père le sentirait très vite. Elle était fichue._

_Alors qu'elle regardait son téléphone soit plusieurs appels en absence de la maison, elle se leva aussi rapidement que possible et se dépêcha de sortir après de rapides au revoirs._

_Lorsqu'elle quitta précipitamment la maison, Callie se tourna vers les 3 invités restant qui allaient sans doute passer la soirée ici._

**- Son pere est militaire** _dit la latino en fermant la porte derrière Arizona qui courrait dans l'allée._** Vu qu'elle était censée rentrer vers 21h30...**_ Elle grimaça,_ **je crois qu'on ne va pas la revoir de si tôt.**

_Vu que les cours du soir étaient plutôt ponctuels, et que même si certains soirs se résumaient aux soirées entre fille, Arizona rentrait toujours à l'heure. Et Callie avait fini par etre mise dans la confidence suite au dernier problème survenu. Elle savait que tout prochain problème d'horaire serait sans doute sanctionné._

**- Pas de bol** _fit Dereck avec un air compatissant._

**- J'vais m'coucher**_ lâcha la rouquine tout en essayant de monter les escaliers toute seule._

_Tous suivirent l'exemple d'Addie, et montèrent difficilement les marches pour se rendre dans les chambres qu'ils occupaient habituellement après les soirées trop arrosées._

* * *

><p><em>Le père d'Arizona l'attendait de pied ferme, à peine eut elle franchit la porte que...<em>

**- Non mais t'as vu l'heure?**

**- Je suis désolée mon colonel ça... ça ne se reproduira plus.**_ La blonde fixait ses chaussures, elle savait très bien qu'il se fichait de ses excuses._

**- Bien sûr que ça ne se reproduira plus, puisque je t'interdis de sorties à compter de ce soir jusqu'à... J'aviserais!**

_La blonde était resté dans l'entrée, son père n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil. Arizona priait pour qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle. Elle se demandait même s'il n'avait pas déjà sentit l'alcool de là où il était._

**- Montes te coucher, on parlera de la suite demain.**

_Arizona ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois le seuil franchit elle se posa contre le mur tout en se laissant glissé. Ouf! Il n'avait rien découvert de son état d'ébriété. C'était déjà ça de pris. Ce qu'elle redoutait cependant, c'était la sanction de demain. Ok, plus de sorties, mais il y aurait sans doute autre chose puisqu'il avait parlé d'une "suite._

_Le lendemain matin Arizona se réveilla avec un mal de crane carabiné. Elle mit du temps avant d'émerger tout à fait. Lorsqu'elle sortit du lit elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était même pas changée._

_Elle pris une bonne douche chaude et remercia sa mère qui avait laissé des dolipranes sur le rebord du lavabo. Cette dernière en uttisait beaucoup à cause de ses migraines. Elle prit un comprimé et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Le médicament ne faisant que peu d'effet, mais c'était mieux que rien._

_Arizona descent ensuite dans les cuisines essayant d'avoir l'air plus fraiche qu'un "lendemain de cuite". Son père la sermonna longuement et lui imposa de nombreuses sanctions._

_Aucune sortie avant la fin de l'année, pour le moment c'était indiscutable. Il souhaitait aussi que sa mère aille la chercher a chaque fin de cours pour cette semaine et la presserait de rentrer au plus vite après l'école pour les semaines suivantes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle traine en chemin. Il lui imposa de nombreuses "corvées" à faire à la maison le soir et le week end._

_Arizona savait aussi qu'il fallait plusieurs mois et de nombreuses bonnes notes afin que son père accepte de modifier certaines sanctions._

* * *

><p>J'espere que ça vous a plu. ah, et si le pere a l'air un peut trop autoritaire, c'est pour le besoin de ma fiction mdr, du moins pour les prochains chapitre. Dslé de l'avoir un peut caricaturé... :


	4. Chap 4 Un départ qui en bouleverse

**Note :** dslé pour ses longues semaines mais pdt les vacances c'est la ou je suis le plus occupé et ou je bosse :/ enfin bon j'avance doucement la suite arrive presque en temps et en heure :)

**Résumé :** Arizona se retrouvé privé de sorties suite a un double retard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 Un départ qui en bouleverse plus d'un<strong>

_Arizona n'avait plus que ses journées à l'école pour voir le groupe et cela faisait un mois que ça durait. Tout le monde était un peu triste de ne plus la voir aux petites soirées improvisée. Elle avait fini par prendre une place importante sans le savoir._

**- Ca fait un mois tu vas pas me dire qu'il va te priver jusqu'à ta majorité quand même?** _Soupira la rousse._

**- On s'était habitué à toi Blondie... Tu nous manques maintenant... T'as qu'à lui dire que ton cadeau de Noel c'est qu'il efface ta punition? C'est dingue qu'il te fasse ça t'es plus une gamine!**

_Arizona soupira, ils ne connaissaient pas son père. Certes, il pouvait être gentil et à l'écoute... Mais lorsqu'on trahissait sa parole il avait tendance à ne pas apprécier. Et elle, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse 2 fois. C'était déja énorme._

**- Laissez tomber les gars, son père est militaire** _soupira Callie._

**- C'est censé tout expliquer?**_ Fit Mark les sourcils froncés_

**- Tu serais prèt a défier son pere militaire?** _Callie insista à nouveaux sur le mot,_ **juste parce que tes potes veulent de voir le soir?**

**- Alors quoi? Il serait capable de me faire faire 30 pompes parce que je lui ai manqué de respect?**

**- Non.**_ Lâcha Arizona qui n'avait pas pris la parole jusque là._ **Il te ferait faire 100 pompes pour lui avoir tenu tête, de nouvelles corvées à faire en plus d'une punition comme la mienne.**

**- Serieusement**? _Firent Mark, Addie et Ted_

**- Une fois mon frère a voulu négocier sa punition... et il a eu droit à ce genre de choses ouais.**

**- Dur...** _fit la rouquine_

**- Je crois que je viens de saisir la prèmiere phrase de Callie** _dit Mark en faisant la grimace._

_Pour toute réponses, Arizona soupira à nouveaux._

_Elle savait que sa punition ne durerait pas si elle bossait convenablement, qu'elle ne négociait pas et surtout qu'elle n'en parle pas à longueur de journée._

_Elle faisait depuis un mois ses corvées sans broncher, elle se faisait discrète et son père voyait bien la différence. De toute façon il y en avait une de taille. Elle était beaucoup moins bout-en-train et enjouée qu'à son habitude._

_Son père finirait bien par lui dire qu'il levait la punition et elle retrouverait à nouveaux son sourire._

_Après une journée harassante, Arizona rentra seule. Elle pressa le pas sur le chemin pour arriver en avance chez elle afin de faire au plus vite ses corvées et son travail._

_Son frère était déjà là, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine américaine, il mangeait une part de gâteaux que leur mère avait fait._

**- Salut soeurette... T'en veux**? _dit__ il en lui tendant le plat de gâteaux a moité entamé._

**- Mouais...** _dit elle en s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche._

**- Dur dur d'être lycéen hein! allez c'est ta dernière année profite! Après ça ne sera plus pareil.**

**- La fac c'est des lycéens en plus vieux quoi... C'est presque pareil.**

**- Rabat joie!** _Il lui lança une miette de gâteaux pour la sortir de sa léthargie._

**- Eh! T'es pas à la fac donc tu parles pas d'un truc que tu ne connais pas!**

**- Ouh! Ok je vois... Mauvaise journée...**

**- Non** _dit elle en soupirant,_ **c'est juste un trop plein de tout.**

_Elle marqua une courte pause, croquant dans la part de gâteaux qu'elle venait de prendre._

**- Mes amis me demandent constamment quand ma punition va être levé... Et je t'avoue que ça m'ennuie autant qu'eux tout ça.**

**- Ah, ils connaissent pas le général...**_ Dit il compatissant_

**- Quoi? Partir ou? Pourquoi faire? combien de temps? Ne me dit pas que..**

_Son esprit fusait a 100 à l'heure, elle réalisa tout juste en posant ses questions que son départ était lié à son boulot. Refoulant ses larmes, elle lui lança sèchement._

**- NON!**

_Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, mais Arizona devinait vu son air grave tout ce qu'il ne disait pas._

**- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.**

**- Ari...**

**-NON!** _Elle esquiva le bras réconfortant de son frère._ **T'as pas le droit de me faire ça!**

_Ses larmes finirent par couler le long de ses jours. Son frère se leva et se diriger vers elle, mais elle tenta à nouveaux de l'éviter. Il réussit à la prendre doucement par le bras et l'attira contre lui la berçant doucement... Il lui caressa les cheveux et commença à lui murmurer quelques mots réconfortant._

_Arizona se laissa faire, ouvrant les vannes. Elle le savait. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'armée, elle l'avait toujours su. Sauf qu'elle avait fait comme si ce jour n'allait jamais arriver. Comme s'il resterait toujours un soldat sur son territoire natal. Comme s'il ne partirait jamais._

_Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, comme pour lui dire implicitement de rester, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement._

**- C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais su...**

**- Ju... Justement... dit elle en sanglotant... je ... je ... Je ne pen... pensais pas... que ... que... ce jour arriverait... si ... si vite!**

_Son frère se contenta de la bercer à nouveaux. Pour Arizona c'était sans doute un des pires jours de sa vie._

* * *

><p><em>Dslé si c'est court, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre :) . J'espere que cette suite vous a plu ;)<em>


	5. Chap 5 Solitude

**Note :**_ Bonjour bonjour :) tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard petits problèmes de PC qui m'a longuement donné du fil a retordre mais la c'est bon :) mon prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture donc... je ne sais pas trop quand je le publierais enfin j'essaye de ne pas mettre plus de 2 semaines si possible. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir_ :D

**Résumé :**_ Le frère d'Arizona part de la maison pour une mission en tant que soldat, laissant sa soeur toute seule avec ses parents._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 Solitude<strong>

_Le lendemain, Arizona avait moins d'entrain au lycée, à la maison aussi le moral était au plus bas. Pour palier au problème, ses parents levèrent la punition l'obligeant presque à sortir avec ses amis plutôt que de rester toute seule dans sa chambre._

_Son frère était parti le week-end juste après qu'il ai avoué son départ à sa soeur. Elle s'était retrouvée seule rapidement. Certes, sa mère étant à la maison tous les jours elle n'était pas réellement seule... Mais ce n'était plus la même chose._

_Mais Arizona ne profitait pas vraiment de ses soirées. Elle finissait même par ne plus faire ses cours de Math avec Callie (cours qui auraient dû reprendre). Elle rentrait le soir, prétextant être encore punie. Seule Ted qui n'était pas réellement attaché au groupe traînait un peu plus avec elle._

_Ari se confiait un peu, mais elle avait fait juré à Ted de ne rien sire sur sa situation._

_Callie de son côté ressentait un manque. Ne plus voir Arizona, ne plus avoir leur petite soirée "Math" commençait à lui tenta alors de parler a Arizona, mais cette dernière se braqua, pire elle s'éloigna encore plus du groupe, restant majoritairement seule._

_Au déjeuner, elle mangeait avec Teddy et partait presque aussitôt, laissant le reste du groupe s'installer aux côtés de n'arrivait pas à discuter avec le "courant d'air", et au bout d'une bonne semaine elle se décida à aller se rendre chez la blonde. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Arizona les évitait autant._

_Callie avait réussi à récupérer l'adresse par internet et s'était rendu dans le pavillon en plein centre d'un petit quartier remplis de militaire._

_Ça l'avait plutôt fait sourire de voir des gens en uniforme dans les rues. Un peu plus et elle se serait crue un jour de défilé lors d'une fête nationale. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de la maison d'Arizona, la peur pris possession d'elle, son sourire se fit plus crispé._

_Elle avait franchement peur de se retrouver face au père d'Arizona._

_La pensant encore punie, elle croyait qu'il n'allait pas accéder à sa demande et qu'elle repartirait sans avoir pu discuter du problème. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, ce fut la mère d'Ari qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa fille, que Callie était sûre de ne pas s'être trompé de maison. La jeune femme la fit entrer et lui indiqua la chambre d'Arizona._

_Callie avait jeté un coup d'oeil rapide, espérant ne pas croiser le "tyran", et elle fut surprise de le voir assis sur le canapé, tranquille, à regarder les infos._

_Elle le salua rapidement et il lui répondit en souriant. Callie ne comprenait plus bien. Soit, il faisait bonne figure devant les invités (ce qui était très probable), soit Arizona avait menti sur sa punition ou quelque chose dans le genre, trouvant donc une bonne excuse pour ne plus être avec le groupe régulièrement. Mais dans ce cas la, pourquoi?_

_Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Ari et restait quelques secondes face au "spectacle" qui se déroulait devant elle._

_Arizona, les yeux rougit, figée face à elle. Elle ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à voir la latino._

_Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle reste droite comme un piquet qui la dérangea, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle ait pleuré. Immédiatement Callie avança vers elle._

**- Qu'est-ce-que..**

_Callie fut coupé dans sa phrase, la blonde s'était mis à reculer comme si elle ne voulait pas que Callie s'approche. Cette dernière fut agacée de cette situation qui semblait ne pas trouver de réponse. Pourquoi l'évitait elle a la fin? Elle ne voulait plus de son amitié? Mais quelle était la raison? Et pourquoi était elle venue à eux si elle avait à présent envie de solitude?_

_Callie avait beau cherché, elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ce changement d'attitude._

**- Mais pourquoi tu me fuie! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe a la fin?**

_Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des révélations, d'ailleurs les nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver sur elle. Callie s'excusa précipitamment._

**- Désolée...je ne... je ne voulais pas... Pardon, pardon de m'être emportée... Désolée...**

_Comme seule réponse, Arizona ouvrit un peu plus la porte et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y assoir. Callie compris que c'était une invitation muette pour lui dire de rentrer. Elle s'empressa de le faire, fermant derrière elle la porte et s'asseyant aux côtés d'Ari._

_De longues minutes silencieuses s'égrainèrent. Callie n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de la faire pleurer à nouveaux et Arizona n'osant lui dire le véritable fond de sa pensée._

_Cherchant ses mots, elle finit par tout lui avouer : le départ précipité de son frère, sa punition levée... Et surtout sa peine, celle d'avoir perdu son confident de toujours, les prochains déménagements qu'elle ferait seule avec ses parents, son début de vie de "fille unique", la peur que son frère ne puisse revenir de sa mission et encore et toujours sa tristesse._

_Callie savait qu'Arizona et son frère étaient proches, elle le lui avait dit presque dès le début de leur amitié. Si Callie avait bien retenu une chose de leurs longues conversations, c'était bien son amour fraternel qu'Arizona voulait à son frère._

_Ne sachant que faire et surtout que dire pour la consoler, elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui prouver d'une certaine façon qu'elle était là si elle avait besoin._

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau sans qu'aucunes des deux ne se sépares de cet étreinte._

_C'était la première fois , physiquement du moins, que Callie était aussi proche d'Arizona._

_Elle lui caressait doucement le dos, comme elle le faisait avec sa petite soeur des années avant lorsque cette dernière avait fait un cauchemars._

_Seulement, la... C'était différent... Arizona lui avait manqué et cet étreinte lui avait redonné le sourire. Non, cette dernière ne les quittait pas elle était juste terriblement triste et il y avait une bonne raison._

_A contre coeur, Callie se détacha légèrement de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle finit par s'y perdre, se rapprochant doucement jusqu'à coller son front sur celui d'Arizona._

_Depuis son éloignement soudain, Callie devenait plus tactile, comme pour se rassurer qu'Arizona était bien là._

_Son arrivée avait chamboulé par mal de choses chez Callie et elle n'arrivait pas bien à mettre un mot dessus. La présence de la blonde l'apaisait et lorsque les cours du soir s'étaient subitement arrêté, Callie avait ressentit un vide, un manque._

_Impossible de dire pourquoi ni comment elle avait pu s'attacher aussi rapidement à cette petite nouvelle, toujours était il qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence._

_Arizona de son côté ne réfléchissait plus trop, trop accaparée par sa tristesse. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Callie, apaisée par ses caresses. Arizona pu lire dans le regard de Callie une infinie tendresse, ce qui la fit sourire légèrement et sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement._

_Callie fut plutôt surprise, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait._

_Son portable sonna et elle du interrompre a contre-coeur ce moment de tendresse._

_Elle était tellement chamboulée, qu'elle bafouilla tout en décrochant._

**- Heu... Al... Heu... Oui?... Heu Qu'est-ce-que c'est?**

_Arizona la regarda avec un petit sourire, elle était si craquante quand elle était troublée._

**- Oh... Addie! Callie fronça des sourcils. Ça va pas?**

_Sa voix se faisait plus inquiète et Arizona tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait._

_Callie de son côté écoutait le récit de sa meilleure amie, mais ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux tellement elle débitait de phrase à la seconde. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le sujet : encore et toujours Mark. Mais cette fois ci, il semblait être allé trop loin. Callie soupira. Addison semblait être au fond du trou, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, ça semblait sérieux._

**- T'es ou?**

**- Chez Joe...**

**- J'arrive.**

_Callie coupa la conversation, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Addie de toute urgence. Elle lorsqu'elle tomba sur le regard inquièt de la blonde elle fut quelque peut déstabilisée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir suite à ce qu'il s'était passé et remerciait implicitement Addie de lui éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec Arizona._

**- C'était... heu... C'était Addie... Je... je dois...**

**- Elle va bien? **_La coupa Arizona, voyant que Callie cherchait ses mots._

**- Oui... enfin non... Elle est complètement ivre au ... dans un bar à cause de Mark...** _Callie_

_soupira._

**- Oh... On se voit demain au lycée alors****?** _dit la blonde un peut déçue._

_Callie hocha la tête et parti rapidement de chez la blonde. En une demie-heure elle se retrouva au bar de chez Joe, attablé aux côtés d'Addison._

**- ... Dire que... que ça fait ... UNE semaine!... Voir plus! ... Que ... que ça dure! Ce... ce petit... Con! ... ne... ne changera jamais!**

**- Heu tu sais...Cest Mark... tu savais a quoi tu t'embarquais en étant avec lui. Mais dit-moi... J'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire au téléphone... Qu'est ce qu'il a fait au juste?**

**- Ce qu'il a fait? Ce qui a FAIT? Ce fils de pute a couché avec Lexie! Cette petite sainte ni-touche ne paye rien pour attendre!**

**- Eh oh! Calme toi. Pas que je veuille couvrir lexie mais... On parle de Mark là, il arriverait à mettre n'importe qui dans son lit...**

**- Mouais...**

_Un long silence passa... Addison fixait son verre. Elle avait beau être mineur, elle arrivait facilement a charmer quelqu'un pour qu'il lui paye un verre, surtout si c'était de l'alcool._

_Lorsque Callie était arrivée, Addison pleurait quasiment sur l'épaule du jeune homme, disant a qui voulait bien l'entendre que les hommes étaient tous des salauds. L'homme qui servait "d'oreille attentive" était bien content de la laisser aux mains de Callie. La rousse avait réussi à se calmer en la voyant arriver._

**- Dis-moi... Tu faisais quoi quand je t'ai appelé?** _dit la rousse pour changer de sujet._

**- Heu... Rien pourquoi**? _Callie fixait ses mains pour se donner bonne contenance._

_Addison ne pu s'empêcher de rire._

**- C'était un bon coup au moins? **_Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer légèrement désolée._ **Heu j'ai rien intérrompu avec mon coup de fil hein?**

**- Heu non... Enfin si mais c'est pas ce que tu crois?**

**- Ah oui? **_Elle souriait d'un air taquin._ **Et je suis censée croire quoi?**

**- Heu... Rien?**

**- Allez! Balance tes infos à ta pauvre meilleure amie qui ne va plus avoir de vie sexuelle pendant quelques semaines!**

**- Laisse-moi en douter... il est pas reparti avec ton numéro le type que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure?**

**- Naaan, mais lui ça compte pas! et puis vu comment je lui ai pleuré dessus pas de doute, il me rappellera jamais... Alllezzz! Accouche s'teuplait! Elle fit ses yeux de chien battu.**

**- je ne suis ni Dereck ni Mark**_ dit Callie en secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel,_ **ce regard la ne marche pas avec moi.**

**- Alleeeeezzzz! **_elle continua son regard en faisant une petite moue._

**- C'est que... c'est compliqué et... Et y'a pas grand-chose à dire dans le fond.**

_Callie fini par lui avouer sa soirée et Addison était de plus en plus surprise au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. La rousse lui dit alors de foncer sans réfléchir, que si elle commençait à se prendre la tête sur ses véritables sentiments et surtout le regard des autres elle n'avancerait pas._

_Pour Callie, c'était loin d'être le même discourt, surtout qu'elle restait persuadé que Arizona avait fait ça à cause de sa tristesse. Et puis, c'était facile pour Addie de lui dire de foncer! Elle n'était pas la première concernée!_

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) il est sans doute plus long que l'autre ^^ pour la suite je planche dessus, j'espère le poster la semaine prochaine :)<em>


	6. Chap 6 Cache cache

**Note :**_ Bonjour bonjour :) désolée de ce long laps de temps entre mes 2 chapitres mais j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de continuer mon chapitre ces derniers jours (concours entre autre). Mais ça avance doucement :) Merci en tout cas a tous ceux qui commentent (régulièrement ou non) et qui passe lire ma fan fiction :)_

**Résumé :** _Arizona et Callie se sont embrassés mais n'ont pas pu en rediscuter puisque Callie à du réconforter Addison qui venait de rompre avec Mark._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 cache cache<strong>

_Le lendemain, même si presque tout était revenu à la normale entre le groupe et Arizona, il n'était pas de même entre Callie et la blonde._

_Elles n'osaient pas se reparler vis a vis de la soirée, en cours elles s'évitent et ne se mettent pas à coté. Elles ne se parlent que pour des choses banales sur les cours et tentent au minimum de discuter entre elles._

_Addison tente de détendre l'atmosphère, comme à son habitude, mais le cœur n'y est. En effet, c'est difficile pour elle de rire et de faire des blagues alors que son ex se pavane avec sa nouvelle conquête. Conquête qui se trouve être la sœur de celle qui lui a volé son premier amour. A croire que c'est de famille de voler le mec des autres._

_Même si Arizona est revenue et que le groupe devrait s'en réjouir, l'ambiance semble morose._

_En sport, les classes sont mélangées et durant les 2 heures en commun, Alex et Addie discutent pas mal. Ted, Owen, Callie et Arizona sont tous ensemble, mais ne parlent pas trop. Dereck de son coté en profite d'être avec sa copine en cours et reste avec l'autre groupe._

_En ce début de décembre, on sent que l'ambiance n'est pas au top dans toute les classes confondues. Tout le monde semble compter les jours qui restent avant les vacances..._

_Les jours passent et se ressembles, ou presque. Addison et Alex discutent de plus en plus ensemble et au bout de quelques semaines, un nouveau couple compte parmi les plus connus du lycée. Mais tout le monde s'y était un peu attendu... Alex était assez triste vis a vis du départ d'Ava, son ex qui avait déménagé en début d'année. Il s'était un peu distancé du groupe depuis le début de l'année, ce qui lui avait permis de parler plus facilement avec Addison._

_ Choses imprévue, puisque Georges s'était plutôt précipité pour lui faire la bise. Il était tellement gauche que, au lieu de l'embrassé sur la joue droite il dévia, Callie s'était tournée pile a ce moment la et sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres._

_De son côté, Callie ne sait plus quoi pensé vis a vis d'Arizona. Cette dernière ne faisait rien pour mettre les choses au clair, Callie n'osant pas l'affronter en premier, les choses finissaient par stagner... Elles s'évitaient toujours autant et le malaise persistait._

_Callie n'avait jamais embrassé de filles avant et n'osait pas faire le premier pas pour dénouer le problème. Elle se demandait si Arizona l'avait fait dans « le feu de l'action » ou si tout ça était déjà calculé et pensé, si Arizona avait des sentiments pour elle depuis de début ou si ça n'avait été qu'un simple malentendu et qu'elle se prenait la tête pour rien._

_Finalement, lorsque le prof désigna des binômes de sport elle se retrouva avec Georges. D'un côté elle était plutôt contente de ne pas être avec Arizona, de peur que la situation empire si jamais elles avaient eu à en parler pendant le cours et de l'autre coté elle était plutôt triste de ne pas être avec la blonde... elle était tiraillé des deux coté et les nombreuses questions qui fusaient dans sa tête n'arrangeait rien._

_Mais Georges se trouva être un très bon binôme, Callie avait fini par plus lui parler qu'elle ne le pensait... Et un peu comme Addie et Alex, elle s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Elle le trouve sympathique, touchant même lorsqu'il est un peu « gauche » dans son attitude vis a vis d'une fille et souvent assez drôle malgré lui. Callie arrive à oublié le temps du cours ses problèmes avec Arizona et elle remerciait intérieurement Georges d'y être un peu pour quelque chose._

_Les vacances approchaient et par un pur hasard Callie et Georges finissent par s'embrasser à la sortie du lycée. Ce qui devait être un simple au revoir, une simple bise, se transforma en un tendre baiser_

_Bien évidemment, tout le groupe était là et Arizona ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Elle fit la bise a tous et s'éclipsa bien vite._

_C'est sans compter sur Teddy qui avait tout vu. Elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait un malaise, elle avait compris aussi qu'Addison étant sans doute plus au courant que le reste grâce à Callie._

_Elle délaissa Owen et se précipita vers la blonde qui tournait au coin de la rue._

**- Arizona!** _S'époumona Teddy tout en courant vers elle._

_Cette dernière s'était retourné. Ted ralentit et lorsqu'elle se retrouva à ses côtés, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux reprenant son souffle._

**- Eh bah...** _Elle se redressa légèrement respirant un peu plus fort_. **Tu marches vite...** _Elle respira un grand coup..._ **Toi.**

_Elle avait retrouvé un souffle normal et Arizona restait toujours muette Ted enchaîna._

**- Ca fait à peine 2 minutes que t'es partie et t'es déjà presque a 2 rues plus loin...** _Elle souffla._ **Penses à mon petit cœur fragile là!**

_Un court silence passa Arizona avait souri à la blague, mais ne pipait mots._

**- C'est Callie hein?**_ Dit Ted avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres_

**- N'importe quoi s'empressa de dire Arizona. Il se passe rien.**

- Ah parce qu'il aurait dû se passer quelque chose? Intéressant...

- Tu m'emmerdes... _Arizona continua son chemin, préférant semer Ted._

**- Eh!** _Ted tenta de la rejoindre au pas de course_.** Mais tu fais un marathon ou quoi? Doucement ralentit on n'est pas préssées!**

**- Moi si... T'oublie ma punition.**

_Arizona n'avait prévenu personne encore, seul Callie était au courant de soin message._

**- Hep hep hep! T'as bien 5 minutes** _dit Teddy en la choppant par le bras pour éviter qu'elle se défile encore_

_Arizona se retourna vers Ted excédée._

**- Mais lâche moi!**

_Arizona avait jusqu'alors réussit à refouler ses larmes, mais elles avaient fini par reprendre le dessus, une larme solitaire, puis une autre se mit à couler... Bientot son visage fut inondé de larmes._

_C'était ridicule, pathétique et elle le savait. Elle aurait dû prendre les devant et parler a Callie. Seulement elle était aussi perdue que cette dernière._

_Ted était décontenancée face son attitude, après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle la pris dans ses bras._

**- Racontes moi... Tu sais des fois ça fait du bien de vider son sac.**

_Arizona lui expliqua avec de nombreuses hésitations et de nombreux silences sa soirée. Teddy compris un peu mieux ses regards que la blonde lançait à la latino, et elle compris surtout son départ précipité de tout à l'heure._

_Elle lui en fit part et Arizona fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait pu être grillée à ce point._

**- Tu es homosexuelle alors? **_Demanda Teddy sans être vraiment gênée._

**- Oui et non... En fait je n'ai eu qu'une seule histoire avec une fille et une autre avec un garçon**_ elle marqua une courte pause._** Ce n'est pas pareil c'est sur... Mais je n'étais pas forcément de préférence j'écoute juste ce que me dicte mon coeur... Peut importe où il m'amène.** _Elle fit un petit sourire, ravie de voir que Ted ne semblait pas plus choquée que ça._ **J'ai lu quelque part que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe et je trouve que c'est tout à fait vrai.**

**- Bi sexuelle alors?** _Dit Ted en souriant._

**- Non plus... Je ne tiens pas à être classé dans une catégorie particulière... Enfin si tu veux vraiment mettre un mot sur ça... bi sexuelle si tu veux.**

**- Et t'as flashé sur Callie...**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Eh bien j'ai tout de suite eut un bon feeling avec elle... Comme si notre amitié était déjà écrite, comme si on était fait pour se rencontrer tu vois?**

_Ted acquiesça_

**- Mais je ne sais pas c'est... c'est différent d'une amitié normale, celle que j'ai toujours eut jusqu'ici. à chaque fois que je rentre de cours. Le week end je lui envoie régulièrement des textos. Et lorsque le matin je la vois je suis heureuse. Je sais que je vais passer 8h à ses cotés je...**

**- Oui tu l'aimes donc.**

_Un long silence s'en suivit. Peut être qu'elle avait eut un coup de foudre pour Callie? Mais elle ne le savait pas tout simplement parce que jusqu'à présent elle n'en avait jamais eut. Ce qu'elle pensait être une véritable amitié était sans doute un autre sentiment bien plus profond?_

_Le portable de Teddy sonna. Owen s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir revenir. Depuis, il avait ses affaires et ne savait qu'en faire étant donné qu'il devait partir._

_Ted laissa son amie après lui avait fait la bise et lui avoir promis qu'elle la harcèlerait si elle ne recevait pas de messages réguliers le soir._

_Les jours passèrent et les vacances commencèrent. Callie s'empêtra dans une relation avec Georges qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Pire, qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment dans le fond._

_Elle s'était sentie prise au piège suite au baiser et le fait que les amies de son groupe soient toutes en couple ou presque avait un mec avait penché la balance. Elle n'avait pas osé parler à Arizona et avait fini par sortir avec Georges plus par dépit qu'autre chose. C'était tout sauf glorieux._

_Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'engluait dans une relation sans sentiments. C'était affreux. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'en défaire, Georges était gentil, attentionné, peut être un peut trop mais il ne méritait pas ça._

_Noël passa et Callie ne reçut aucuns messages de la part de la blonde. Son coeur se serra en ce jour si spécial. Tout le monde semblait heureux sauf elle._

_Depuis le début des vacances elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de messages, espérant que la blonde le fasse à sa place. Mais c'était compréhensible aussi... Elle l'avait évité suite au baiser et depuis qu'elle était avec Georges Arizona ne lui parlait presque plus. Ou alors c'était peut-être son imagination et le fait que Georges voulait toujours l'accompagner partout?_

_Du coup, elle avait l'impression de moins voir Arizona mais c'était tout bonnement son esprit qui lui montrait quelque chose qui n'était pas. Comme si son incontinent lui criait ce qu'elle n'osait voir. Mais elle se voilait toujours la face se disant qu'il y avait toujours une explication logique à tout ses faits et gestes._

_Les jours passaient et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle avait espéré alors que le jour de Noël la fasse bouger même un simple "joyeux Noël"sans signature lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais rien._

_De son coté, Arizona se faisait violence. De nombreuses dois elle avait tenté de lui envoyer un message... En vain._

_Et puis, elle s'était dit qu'un message était trop impersonnel, mais elle n'avait pas plus le courage de lui parler. Et encore moins de la voir._

_Cruel dilemme le jour de Noël, lorsqu'elle reçut des textos de tous, excepter une seule personne._

_Devait elle faire le premier pas? Et puis, après tout pourquoi elle? C'était Callie qui était en couple et heureuse. A elle d'envoyer sa joie et son bonheur à ses amis . A elle de lui lancer un Joyeux noel croulant de bonheur alors que la blonde croupissait dans un malheur sans fin._

_Dur d'être lycéen proche de l'age "adulte". Pourtant les choix qu'on fait se répercutent souvent sur le futur... Si elle était une jeune adulte elle aurait dû réagir de façon plus mature non? Et pourtant elle était si loin de tout ça._

_Dire qu'elle voulait être médecin, qu'elle allait surement avoir des responsabilités et qu'elle aurait la vie de personne entre les mains et qu'elle n'était même pas capable de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un message!_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette suite vous a plus :) le chapitre 7 n'est pas encore écrit mais je le posterais. je m'excuse d'avance si c'est long, étant donné que j'ai d'autre projets en cours. Notamment un traduction je pense (sur Castle cette fois :) )<br>_


	7. Chap7 Séparation

**Note :**_ Bonjour bonjour :) je suis dans les temps *danse de la joie*. j'ai même commencé mon chapitre 8 :) vu mon résumé, la fin n'est pas loin... mais il reste encore quelques petits rebondissements :) . Je tiens à remercier Aurore30 et Camille76260 qui mettent des reviews à chaque chapitres, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira. Quand aux autre lecteurs, merci de me lire :)  
><em>

**Résumé :**_ Callie a embrassé Georges devant tout le lycée, Ted a compris qu'Arizona était amoureuse de la latino._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Séparation**

_Les vacances sont comme toutes les autres : de courtes durées. La rentrée reprend bien vite et la routine s'installe à nouveau. A quelques choses près._

_Callie supportait de moins en moins la présence de Georges, le trouvant de plus en plus collant. Certes, il n'était pas dans la même classe, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour passer TOUS ses inter cours et les midis ensemble mains dans la main._

_De plus, Callie avait l'impression de s'éloigner du groupe. Et s'il y avait quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur, c'était ses amis. Surtout que, qui disait "groupe" disait Arizona et même si cette dernière ne l'avait que partiellement accueilli (pas de grande embrassades ni même de câlins amicaux) elle était avec le groupe et c'était un argument de poids pour Callie._

_Déjà qu'elle lui parlait à peine en cours, si en plus les seuls moments où elle pouvait lui parler se trouvait être interrompu à cause de Georges "le collant" ça n'allait pas du tout!_

_La semaine après la rentrée, juste en revenant de week-end Callie fini par prendre une décision. Ça ne servait à rien de rester avec Georges si c'était par pitié ou si elle ne voulait juste "pas le blesser". Mais d'un autre côté, si elle le faisait par pitié ce n'était pas mieux non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un amour a sens unique!_

_Le lundi soir donc, a l'inter cours juste avant la dernière heure d'histoire Callie se mit à lui faire une scène. Ils étaient face à son casier, en plein milieux d'un couloir... Le lieu était sans doute très mal choisit._

**- T'es obligé de me coller comme ça**_ maugréa la latino_

**- Comment ça? C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent et...**

**- Ouais** _dit Callie en le coupant._ **Comme tu dis... T'as toujours fait ça comme ça. Non mais sérieusement! On dirait un vieux couple! Tu te rends compte, elle claque son casier avec force juste après avoir pris son livre. Ça fait quoi? Même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble et on s'installe déjà dans une sorte de routine digne de papy et mamie! Bientot je t'apporterais tes pantoufles et on fera des mots croisés pour se divertir le soir.**

**- Mais je ne comprends pas... d'habitude tu es d'accord.**

**- D'habitude je prends sur moi pour avoir l'air d'accord.** _lâcha t elle froidement._

**- Mais...**

_Le pauvre Georges en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans doute était elle allée trop loin?_

_Après tout qu'importe, au moins il savait la vérité. Bon, okay elle se défoulait carrément sur lui à cause d'une certaine blonde et de la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle depuis leur baisé. Okay ce n'était pas à lui de prendre tout dans la figure. Mais à ce moment-là elle n'y réfléchissait pas trop, elle avait besoin de se défouler et c'était celui le plus proche qui trinquait._

**- Mais quoi Georges? Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette routine te convient?**

**- Eh bah... Je trouvais que tout allait bien... Enfin... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de routine. Bon ok je te vois à toutes les inter cours... C'est peut-etre ça qui te fait penser à la routine? Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et enchaîna. Mais enfin je ne te vois pas pendant les cours... Et c'est tellement long une heure que j'ai presque l'impression que ça fait une éternité.**

_En tant normal, elle aurait trouvé ça touchant. Attendrissant. Mais là, ça l'exaspérait._

**- Et moi j'ai juste l'impression que tu me colles constamment et que je ne peux même plus respirer.**

_Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans les couloirs, mais d'un coup, c'était comme s'ils avaient été seuls. La dernière réplique de Callie eut raison de leur silence. Il attendait une réponse de Georges, qui tardait à venir_

_Bien évidemment, ils ne les regardaient pas fixement. Ils faisaient comme s'ils n'écoutaient pas, mais c'était tellement flagrant!_

_Le groupe était bien sûr jamais bien loin. Arizona était d'ailleurs la première à s'intéresser à cette conversation._

**- Tu... Tu me trouves vraiment collant?**_ Demanda Georges peut sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_Oui, car Georges était le type même qui persistant qu'être en couple était synonyme d'être "collé tout le temps l'un a autre". Parce que quand on aime, on veut être ensemble. C'était sympa. Au début. On pouvait même prendre ça pour de l'attention. Ça semblait venir d'un bon sentiment dans le fond, mais à la longue c'était franchement chiant._

**- Et je pèse mes mots.**

_Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux alentour. Visiblement tout le monde les écoutaient et vu les ragots qui circulaient, elle était mal barrée. Elle allait être prise pour la méchante._

**- Tu veux un exemple Georges? Tu sais le soir... Un petit texto tout mignon c'est sympa. Vraiment... mais... Cinquante textos à la minute c'est flippant. Quand on rentre chacun chez soi et qu'à peine 5 minutes après s'être quittés tu me téléphone parce que "je te manque déjà" c'est... méga flippant aussi. Quand a chaque inter cours tu passes "juste pour un coucou" c'est encore plus flippant. Elle soupira. Tu sais... j'ai l'impression d'être en prison, de ne pas être libre quoi.**

_Voyant la tête de Georges elle se reprit._

**- Enfin non pas en prison quand même! Mais... Tu sais qu'on m'observe constamment et que... Enfin ça me met mal à l'aise... j'ai l'impression de ne pas être vraiment libre tu comprends?**

_Elle marqua une courte pause. Georges fixait ses pieds._

**- Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je revendique... C'est ma liberté**

_Il était silencieux, la mine abattue. Il ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre a ça. Et vu les yeux vitreux qu'il avait, il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à pleurer. Callie se senti comme la sorcière méchante dans les films. Celle qui assène les coups affreux et qui balance des méchancetés à tout va alors que la personne face à elle est la bonté même._

**- Mais tu sais, cette attention est touchante, elle part d'un bon sentiment... Vraiment. Mais il me faut cette liberté.**

**- Peut être que... peut être que je peux essayer**? _Dit il en murmurant, sans doute pour ne pas flancher._

**- Je crois que... C'est trop tard, je suis désolée.**

_C'était dit. Elle venait de rompre avec Georges, le garçon le plus adorable de la terre, mais aussi le plus collant. Et tout ça devant témoins bien entendu. Elle ne voulait pas le faire là comme ça, en pleins milieux d'un couloir remplis d'élèves... Sauf que sur le moment elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il aurait été préférable de le faire dans un endroit plus intimiste, faire les choses plus calmement aux lui de lui balancer des horreurs._

_Sortir le bon vieux "c'est pas toi c'est moi..." ou le "je sais plus où j'en suis" ou carrément "j'ai besoin d'un break". Quoi que non. Le break voulait dire qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose après. Et ce dont elle était sur c'était de ne pas vouloir "d'après". Elle voulait juste stopper leur histoire qui avait démarré n'importe comment._

_Parce qu'en fait si elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait donné cet espoir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas stoppé le massacre le plus tôt possible._

_La sonnerie retentit sur ses pensées. Georges avait déjà disparu et les couloirs étaient vide. Callie se dépêcha de prendre son sac pour se ruer en cours d'histoire. Elle était la dernière bien entendu et tout le monde la fixait. Ils étaient sans doute déjà tous au courant. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bien trop vite dans ce lycée, ça en devenait impressionnant!_

_Mais finalement, son retard lui permis quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire. Se mettre a côté de cette blonde qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Parce qu'il ne restait qu'une place de libre dans la classe, et cette place c'était à côté d'Arizona._

_Des fois, on pense que la journée est franchement pourrie et puis, il suffit d'un petit espoir pour la trouver bien plus intéressante._

* * *

><p>dslé je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais ce chapitre est important pour la suite. Car, après tout je n'ai pas écrit une fiction sur Georges et Callie ^^ (surtout que Georges est bien gentil 5 mais apres... C'est soulant mdr. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis ^^)<p> 


	8. Chap 8 la nuit des ennuis

**Note :**_ Bonjour bonjour :) et voilà je poste en temps et en heure! Bon, par contre le chapitre 9 n'est pas encore écrit mais je me dépêche, j'ai déjà toutes les idées en main :) . Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et voit que... Ben Georges ne faisait pas l'unanimité ^^, allez j'en remets une petite couche? Je le fais revenir et... Non, je plaisante! Sinon, en passant... je cherche une (ou des ^^) beta pour la traduction "OFI" de FanficwriterGHC, si y'a des personnes intéressés faites moi signes (c'est une fiction sur Castle), je fais mes demandes un peu partout espérant trouver quelqu'un ^^  
><em>

**Résumé :**_ Callie et Georges se sont séparés.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**La nuit des ennuis**

**- Eh tu sais pas la dernière?** _lâcha la rousse tout en s'écroulant sur la chaise en face de son amie._

_Callie était au CDI, ils avaient 2 heures pour manger et elle n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas faire son exercice de Math._

_Comme tous les mardis, les maths étaient juste après le déjeuner et, comme tous les mardis, Callie faisait ses exercices au dernier moment._

**-Chuuut**! _sermonna la dame du CDI_

_Addison haussa les épaules mais néanmoins baissa d'un ton._

**- J'organise une fête juste avant les vacances de février. J'ai invité toutes les classes de terminale vendredi soir et t'y est conviée**_ dit elle en souriant._

**- Attends Vendredi comme vendredi qui arrive là? Tu sais que les gens ne sont pas tous comme toi à tout faire au dernier moment?**

**-... Dis la fille qui fait ses exos de maths alors qu'on a cours dans une heure.**

**- Non mais je ne te parle pas de moi! Je te parle des gens... En général quoi.**

**- Eh ben mauvaise langue, j'ai déjà une trentaine de réponses positives... Je suis sûre que "les gens" comme tu dis aiment les fêtes de dernier moment. C'est les meilleures!**

**- Mouais... si tu le dis...**

**- Bon et toi t'es libre ou pas? **_Demanda la rousse en haussant le ton._

**- CHUUUUT**!_ lança pour la seconde fois la dame du CDI avec un regard noir._

**- Ok, ok...**_ Dit Addie en murmurant._

_Puis elle se tourna vers Callie et chuchota._

**- Alors?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon... j'en suis**

**- Cool! En plus t'as de la chance Ari sera de la partie aussi** _dit elle avec un sourire plus qu'explicite._

_Callie se contenta de hausser les épaules et de soupirer l'air de s'en fiche royalement. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas! Intérieurement elle jubilait! C'était ce soir, ou jamais!_

_Parce que, depuis sa rupture avec Georges rien de miraculeux ne s'était produit. Bon, elles se parlaient à nouveau comme avant, mais il y avait cette gène constante, ce malaise qui flottait toujours dans les airs a chaque seconde de silence. Et Callie commençait à avoir du mal à le supporter._

_Elle s'attendait à ce que la blonde lui avoue tout à la suite de sa rupture mais... Rien!_

_Elle avait alors attendu un peu, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas trop précipité surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais toujours rien! et ça depuis un mois. Ça devenait carrément ingérable._

_Comme d'habitude, les cours passèrent aussi vite d'une tortue qui marchait a reculons, et comme d'habitude les dernières heures étaient les plus longues de toute sa vie. Un peu plus et elle avait carrément l'impression que les minutes revenaient en arrière._

_Lorsqu'elle quitta les cours, elle se rua chez elle et se prépara en vitesse. Il y avait 2 heures de battement entre les cours et la fête. De quoi avoir du temps pour se préparer non? Mais bizarrement, ces 2 heures la passèrent à une allure folle! La preuve en était qu'elle arrivait en retard._

_Lorsqu'elle sonna chez Addie, tout le monde semblait être présent, du moins tout ceux du groupe. Elle vérifia néanmoins que Georges ne traine pas dans les parages. Même s'il aurait fuit en sa présence elle ne voulait pas d'esclandre. A priori il ne devait pas être invité. Tant mieux._

_Bien sûr, dans ce genre de fête l'alcool coulait a flot. Pas que Callie n'aime pas l'alcool, mais en voyant le nombre bouteilles déjà vide, c'était "trop"._

_C'est Ted qui l'accueillit, elle était déjà complètement cuite._

**-Callie ma chérie !  
><strong>

_Elle lui fit un bisou sonore et s'accrocha à elle tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Les danseurs avaient déjà pris possession du lieu et la musique assourdissante envahissait l'air._

**- Eh Cal! cette fois profite de cette soirée pour lui sauter dessus...**_ Continua la blonde éméchée tout en désignant Arizona du menton._ **En plus... Elle n'attend que ça!**

**- Hein?** _Fit Callie en tendant de comprendre ce que lui disait son amie tellement la musique était forte._

_Ted lui cria à l'oreille histoire de se faire mieux entendre._

**- On sait tous qu'elle en pince grave pour toi... Et vu ce qu'elle est... enfin c'est normal! Franchement si j'étais toi je lui aurais déja sauté dessus!**

**- Je comprends rien a ce que tu me dis** _fit Callie en hurlant pour se faire entendre_. **T'es trop bourrée, retourne te coucher!**

**- Mais je suis entièrement lucide! Et je te raconte pas de la merde j'te jure! C'est Ari qui m'a dit qu'elle était homo... Enfin non, bi.. 'Fin c'est pareil. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des vues sur toi, et toi tu sors avec Georges... S'teuplais Georges quoi ! Il est gentil mais bon... Faut dire ce qui est c'est pas un vrai mec... C'est pas le genre de gars qui te satisfera. Par contre, pour Arizona...**

_Callie était choquée. Non. Pas choquée mais... entonnée. Quoi que le mot n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour expliquer son ressentit. Comment se pouvait il qu'Arizona ne lui en ai pas parlé? Pourquoi avait elle fait la muette après tout ce temps? Car il était clair maintenant que c'était à elle de lui parler!_

_Elle chercha alors la blonde des yeux, et la trouva facilement sur la piste de danse en train de se trémousser. Ce qui la fit sourire._

_Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit Mark la prendre par les hanches et lui dire quelque chose àl'oreille. Arizona ria tout en s'accrochant un peu plus à Mark. Ensemble, ils se déhanchèrent sur la musique on ne peut plus forte._

_Callie était en colère, Mark profitait clairement de la situation. Pourquoi n'était il pas avec cette stupide de Lexie au lieu de s'en prendre a Arizona?_

_Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas sûr._

**- Ça va je ne vous gène pas?**_ Hurla t elle pour se faire entendre._

**- Non ça va** _lui répondit Mark sans lâcher la blonde pour autant._

_Cette dernière fit un immense sourire en voyant la latino, elle se détacha de Mark pour se ruer dans les bras de Callie._

**- Calliope!**

_Callie ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine envie de câlin et failli partir en arrière mais, se rattrapa de justesse._

**- Eh me pique pas ma...** _commença Mark tout en essayant de récupérer la blonde_

**- Fiches lui la paix Mark, tu vois bien qu'elle est bourrée!**

_Mark n'était que légèrement alcoolisé, il en profitait mais ne voulait pas d'esclandre. Il avait déjà et à faire à Callie lorsque ça c'était mal passé avec Addie. Il savait très bien a quoi il s'attendait s'il tentait quelque chose, et il déguerpit bien vite pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis._

_Callie de son coté emmena Arizona dans un coin plus calme. Arizona avait au passage récupéré un verre, probablement de tequila vu l'odeur._

**- Je crois que t'en as eu assez pour ce soir** _Callie s'empara du verre et le posa sur la table la plus proche._

**- Eh! Rend moi ça!**

_La blonde tenta de reculer pour récupérer le verre sur la table mais, Callie avait plus de force et l'entraîna plus loin._

**- Eh!**

**- T'as vraiment trop bu, faut que t'arrêtes ça avant de finir à l'hosto.**

_Arizona se mit à bouder tel une gamine de 4 ans._

**- Tu sais que t'es craquante quand tu boudes dit Callie en riant.**

_Arizona lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et fit un petit sourire. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur un lit dans une chambre. Callie se rendait compte seulement de l'endroit où elles avaient atterri et se mordit la lèvre. C'était clairement pas le bon endroit... Certes, la musique n'émettait que des "boums" régulier et elles pouvaient se parler normalement, mais elles auraient pu choisit un autre lieux..._

_Un silence se mit alors à prendre place entre elle... Seul les vagues bruits de musique envahissait la pièce._

**- Tu boudes encore?** _Demanda Callie tout en se tourna un peu plus vers la blonde._

_Cette dernière, tourna lentement vers Callie avec un immense sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut face à elle, Arizona s'approcha doucement du visage de la latino... Ohoh... Ça sentait le déjà vu, seulement Callie n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter,se plongeant dans ses yeux azur, elle la laissa s'avancer._

**- Tu sais que,** _elle chuchotait,_ **toi aussi t'es craquante.**

_N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, Ari se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Callie. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Callie de son coté tentait de retrouver ses esprits._

**- On devrait peut-être attendre que...** _tenta Callie_

**- J'en meurs d'envie et je sais que toi aussi.** _Coupa la blonde._

_Puis, elle l'embrassa à nouveaux, Callie avait du mal à refuser son offre... La dernière phrase l'avait complètement sidérée, elle était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de choses._

_Bien sur, elle aurait voulu mettre les choses à plat, discuter avant de se lancer dans ce genre de "relation", mais il était difficile de parler et de penser dans ses conditions. Arizona était très entreprenante et il était difficile de lui dire non. Sachant, qu'en plus Callie avait des sentiments pour la blonde comment lui dire qu'il fallait attendre et prendre son temps?_

_Arizona baladait ses mains sur elle et la latino ne pouvait plus reculer. Ensemble, elle s'effeuillèrent lentement se découvrant petit a petit..._

_Et Arizona ne tarda pas a découvrir les points sensibles de Callie, et la nuit fut plutôt courte mouvementé et très surprenante pour la jeune latino. Un peu comme si cette première nuit était une nouvelle première fois._

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin, Callie fut la première réveillée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Arizona. Elle était là, face à elle, la tenant pas la taille et totalement sereine. Callie eut du mal à reconnecter sa soirée... Puis, peut à peu elle se souvint. Merde.<em>

_Elle avait carrément profité de la blonde alors que cette dernière était ivre! Merde, merde, merde merde!_

_Callie se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveillée et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Elle cherchait à la va vite ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas stoppée?_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait tous ses vêtements en mains, s'habillant en silence, elle quitta la pièce en fermant avec un geste lent la porte de la chambre._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait elle profité de la situation? Car il était clair qu'Arizona ne maitrisait plus trop la situation, elle était carrément ivre et ça expliquait sa façon d'agir. Mais Callie était parfaitement sobre, c'était elle qui avait profité de tout, alors qu'elle aurait été sans doute la seul à les stoppés._

_Elle soupira tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Bon, ils étaient tous en vacances ce qui lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Oui, mais si Arizona téléphonait? Pire! Si elle venait carrément la voir?_

_Tant pis si elle fuyait, elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit. Elle ne pris même pas la peine de saluer le groupe... Vu l'heure ils devaient tous dormir. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle tourna la tête vers le salon et vit quelques personnes qui dormaient affalés sur le canapé, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il fallait tout faire en douceur pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée et rentra chez elle..._

* * *

><p><em>On arrive bientôt au bout de cette fanfiction ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) et je réitère ma proposition : je cherche des bétas pour ma traduction sur Castle, n'hésitez pas a me contacter :)<br>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** **MILLES PARDONS**! Je m'excuse platement de vous avoir délaissé si longtemps. Seulement, je ne vous lais pas vous donner de faux espoir en publiant un chapitre avec seulement mes excuses dedans je sais a quel point c'est frustrant ^^. J'ai eut un long moment de panne d'inspiration, mais j'ai réussit a m'y remettre depuis peu. Je peu d'ores et déjà vous dire que j'ai fini de l'écrire et qu'il me reste qu'a taper les 2 derniers chapitres. (oui je suis de la vieille école j'arrive pas a écrire directement via mon PC il me faut ce bon vieux cahier avec mes gribouillis dessus pour que j'arrive a pondre un truc)

**Résumé :** Addison a fait une fête, Arizona a finie complètement bourrée et Callie pense qu'elle a profité de sa faiblesse ce soir la. Depuis, elle s'en veux.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Callie avait été très surprise de recevoir des textos d'Arizona qui avait complètement rien a voir avec de quelconques explications ou quelque chose du genre.

Un peu comme si Arizona ne voulait pas en parler et évitait la question. Soit elle regrettait et Callie ne saurait absolument pas comment continuer d'être avec elle et faire comme si de rien était, soit elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite, leur laissant ainsi toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir.

Le jour de la rentrée approchait, et Callie était de plus en plus stressée de se retrouver face à Arizona.

Comment pouvait elle lui dire bonjour l'air de rien après ce qu'il était passé ? Elle arriva la dernière et fit la bise a tout le monde. Arizona paraissait si détachée qu'elle avait voulu faire la même chose. Mais Addison n'était pas dupe, en plein cours d'anglais elle lui demanda en chuchotant.

**Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin.**

**Ouais ouais ça va... C'est juste cette rentrée qui me saoule.**

Elle venait de mentir a sa meilleure amie. Le pire, c'est que ça avait presque l'air naturel. En même temps, elle voulait d'abord clarifier les choses avec Arizona avant d'en parler a qui que ce soit. Addie la regarda peu convaincue, mais ne l'ennuya pas d'avantage.

Callie, elle, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à Arizona qui riait avec sa voisine.

**So, Arizona... Tell us what's so funny ?**

Arizona se stoppa dans son rire et tenta de garder son sérieux bredouillant quelques excuses.

**Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cours sur les armes nucléaires qui vous faire rire non ? Ou alors vous avez un humour particulièrement morbide.**

**Désolée...**

Heureusement pour la blonde, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, malheureusement pour elle, elle repartie avec 2 exercices supplémentaires en plus d'un petit résumé a faire sur les armes nucléaires. Tout ça, en anglais bien sur.

Callie traina quelques peu afin de sortir en même temps qu'Arizona. Le groupe était déjà partit dans l'autre classe et Callie profita de ce court trajet et de sans doute, l'unique moment de la journée qu'elles auraient toutes les deux.

**C'est pas ton jour... Tu voudras de l'aide pour ton exposé ?**

**Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin ouais. L'anglais c'est vraiment pas mon truc.**

Callie souriait : **- Ton truc, c'est les maths !**

Elles marchèrent en silence durant quelques secondes, Callie tentait de trouver quelques chose qui pourrait la faire parler de la soirée.

**En parlant de maths, t'en as bu pas mal a la soirée d'Addie.**

Ouais, comme transition y'a mieux... Mais au moins ça avait réussit a la faire sourire. Elle grimaça légèrement par la suite.

**Oh m'en parle pas, j'ai eut la migraine pendant 2 jours apres...**

**Ton pere a du etre ravi.**

**J'ai eut de la chance sur ce coup la parce qu'il était déjà partit quand je suis rentrée... Il avait un congres ou je sais pas trop quoi pour le week end. Ca m'a permit de me remettre.**

Callie n'avait pas les infos qu'elle aurait souhaité. Certes, elle doutait bien qu'après tout l'alcool ingurgité elle passe un très mauvais lendemain de fete, mais la facilité qu'elle avait a lui répondre la déstabilisait. Elle avait peur d'une chose...

N'empêche que Mark en a bien profité continua t elle

**Ah bon ?**

**Ouais, si j'étais pas intervenue il t'aurait sans doute sautée dessus.**

Arizona ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

**C'est vrai ?**

**Tu te souviens pas de ça ?**

Arizona fit une petite grimace.

**Non. Je me souviens d'etre allée chez Addie, d'avoir dansé puis... Gros trou noir. T'étais a la fête ?**

**Ouais... Mais... Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? Rien du tout ?**

**Non. Je sais qu'a mon réveil j'étais nue dans un lit. Je crois que j'ai du balancer mes fringues dans la pièces a cause de l'alcool. Elle fit un petit sourire. Une fois, j'avais faillit faire un strip-tease devants tout le monde apres avoir bu plusieurs verres. Heureusement mon frère était la pour me maîtriser... J'ai eut de la chance parce que...**

Callie n'écoutait plus. Arizona ne se souvenait de rien ! Rien du tout ! C'était pire que d'être ignorée ou de faire semblant que tout était comme avant. Pire que de ne pas en discuter ou de se disputer à ce propos. Certes, ça lui avait frôlé l'esprit a un moment mais après elle s'était convaincue qu'elle devait au moins avoir quelques bribes. La, c'était juste l'horreur.

Comment pouvait elle lui en parler étant donné qu'Arizona n'en avait aucun souvenir ? Comment réussit a le lui faire rappelé et a en parler après ?

Elle s'était vraiment attendue a tout. Elle avait fait tous les scénarios possible et imaginable. En passant de la crise a la belle réconciliation. Mais la seule chose qui lui avait frôlé l'esprit se retrouvait être le scénario du moment.

Comment la regarder en face avec ce qu'elle savait ? Comment faire comme si de rien n'était maintenant ? Comment lui faire comprendre et l'aider a se souvenir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ?

**Ça va ?** Lui demanda Arizona qui s'était arrêté a ses cotés. Elle lui pris le bras pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

Callie se retira vivement, un peu comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Ce qui, bien sur étonna la blonde. Elle la regarda avec des yeux rond s'appétant a réitéré sa demande.

**Ça va, ça va.**

Mais Arizona ne semblait pas convaincue, cependant elle ne dit rien. Elle se mirent a marcher a nouveaux et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Elles arrivèrent ensuite au réfectoire la ou tout les monde les attendaient. La discussion fut surtout basée sur la fête et la rentrée.

Etant arrivées les dernières, Callie et Arizona étaient en bout de table, face a face. La blonde participait un peu a la conversation, mais Callie elle, semblait déconectée du monde qui l'entourait. Tout le monde pris son plateau à la fin du repas et Callie fut plus longue, Arizona l'attendit.

**T'es vraiment sur que ça va ?**

Callie mit du temps a lui répondre. Elle ne cessait de se torturer l'espris pour savoir comment lui en parler sans tout dévoiler, lui permetant ainsi de se souvenir d'elle même.

**Quoi ?**

**Y'a quelque chose qui te préoccupe **dit la blonde convaincue.

**Non non.**

**Arrêtes, depuis tout a l'heure t'es ailleurs... C'est quoi le problème ?** Dit elle en posant a nouveaux sa main sur son avant bras afin qu'elle la regarde.

Callie se pressa pour avancer la faisant lâcher prise.

**Y'a rien, vraiment... Je suis juste un peu ailleurs parce que... **Elle tenta de trouver quelque de convainquant et ne tarda pas a lui répondre. **Mon pere est partit pour le mois... Ma mère est prise tout la semaine...**

**Oh, je vois... Je suis désolée. Tu sais... Si tu veux tu peux venir dormir un soir chez moi.**

Oula ! Pente glissante. Si il y avait bien un truc... Non deux trucs a éviter c'était Arizona et un lit.

**Non non ça va. Et puis, je doute que ton père soit vraiment OK pour que tu invites quelqu'un en semaine.**

**Tu sais, depuis le départ de mon frère il est vraiment plus cool. Sans doute un peu trop.**

La faire parler de son frère n'était pas un meilleur moyen de mettre la bonne ambiance. La blonde semblait triste a présent et vide de toute vie. Et rendre Arizona triste était vraiment la derniere chose dont voulait Callie.

**Je suis désolée...**

**Ça va... Il faut juste que je m'habitue à ca... Et j'y arrive... Petit a petit.**

Callie se mit a lui passer un bras autour de ses fines épaules. Arizona tourna la tête vers Callie et souriait faiblement.

La latino sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle ne devrait pas la toucher surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais, la voir si vulnérable lui avait fait oublier toutes ses résolutions.

Elles arrivèrent ainsi face au groupe qui avait pris place dans un coin de la cours. Teddy et Addie sourirent face a ce tableau mais ne firent aucun commentaires pour l'instant sachant a quel point leur relation était fragile et précaire.

La suite de la journée se passa plutôt normalement, bien sur, Callie du se faire violence pour faire comme si de rien était.

Mais, sans cesse, les mots d'Arizona lui raisonnaient en tête « je ne me souviens de rien ». Chaque mot était tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Elle n'arrivait pas a ce décider : lui dire, ou attendre qu'elle se souvienne.

Suite a quoi de nombreuses questions l'assaillaient. Si elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, ou de lui avoir dit ? Si elle ne voulait plus la revoir par la suite ? Ou si elle ne se souviendrait jamais de cette nuit la ?

Callie était a présent dans son lit, la pièce était dans le noir complète ou presque. Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir tellement ces questions lui prenaient la tête.  
>Elle entendit une vibration sur sa table de chevet et récupéra l'objet lumineux. C'était Addie qui lui envoyait un message.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 36 (3003)**

Hey ! J'ai pas eut le tps 2 te voir en PV. Il s'est passé quoi c'midi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 23 : 38 (3003)**

Rien j'étais juste fatiguée...

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 42 (3003)**

Ow ! Me la fait pas ! C'est koi tn VÉRITABLE problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 23 : 43 (3003)**

Arizona.

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 45 (3003)**

Ok. C'est ce ke j'pensais... Mais ça m'aide pas +

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 23 : 46 (3003)**

Court ou long ?

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 48 (3003)**

Court j'peux pas te tel la.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 23 : 52 (3003)**

J'ai passé 1 super nuit avec L et L se souviens 2 rien :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 54 (3003)**

OH PUT1 ! Ds « super nuit » tu vx parlé 2 « mémorable gravé a tt jms » ou « simple nuit » ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 23 : 55 (3003)**

La 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 23: 57 (3003)**

OH PUT1 ! J'ai compris... & Tu lui a rien dit j'suppose ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cal' 00: 01 (3103)**

J'me vois ps lui sortir ça kom ça ds la cours... & Je sais pas si je dois attendre qu'L se souvienne d'L même.

* * *

><p><strong>Addie 00: 10 (3103)**

Atta... J'te tel la j'ss dehors à tt !

* * *

><p>S'en suivit d'une longue conversation téléphonique ou Addison tentait de soutenir une Callie complètement dégoûtée, triste et désespérée. La conversation avait fini par aboutir a de nombreuses hypothèses... Addison lui expliqua que si elle ne voyait pas Arizona ou si elle ne lui tendait pas des perches pour qu'elle se souvienne ses hypothèses ne serviraient a rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie n'avait rien réussit a tenter de toute la semaine. Arrivée vendredi soir, le groupe décida d'aller boire un café pour bien commencer le week-end.<p>

Callie était démotivée et personne a part Addie ne comprenait pourquoi.

Ils étaient tous attablés dans le fond du bar, Callie était partie commander son deuxième café et Arizona se leva quelques minutes plus tard pour se diriger a son tour vers le bar et demander du sucre.

Callie qui revenaient vers eux, fixant son café pour ne pas qu'il déborde ne vit pas la personne qui s'était rapproché d'elle et qui allait tout juste se mettre a ses cotés. Du coup, Arizona rentra de pleins fouet dans Callie et le café s'écrasa sur le sol en éclaboussant les 2 jeunes femmes.

**Mince je suis déso...**

Et la, Arizona eut comme un flash.


	10. Chapter 10 Mémoire est tu la ?

Bonsoir! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, et non non plus cette fiction ne se finit pas comme ça! Juste que je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de mes chapitres et que j'ai longuement hésité avant de le poster. En fait, j'ai fini par ne plus du tout etre ravie de ce que j'avais posté... Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait eut des com's et donc je me suis dit, pour vous je me devais de poster la suite... Je m'excuse pour les fautes et je m'excuse si ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais j'ai vraiment du mal a trouver la motivation pour changer les choses. Donc, petite annonce, il me reste un dernier chapitre a taper (qui est déjà écrit & dont je ne suis pas plus fière non plus)... Mais que je posterais quand même parce que, je suis lectrice, et je sais a quel point c'est soulant d'être arrêté avant la fin ;)

Sur ce enjoy... J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Mémoire est tu la ?**

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'Arizona savait ou du moins avait eut assez de flash pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée.

Seulement... Seulement elle ne savait pas si de son coté, Callie aussi le savait. Car, après tout , si elle l'avait si elle le lui aurait dit ou bien fait comprendre ?

Ele ne l'aurait pas laissé si longtemps sans rien lui dire ?

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que, de son coté, Callie tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre les choses. Par des gestes, des mots... Sans doute devait elle mal s'y prendre car la blonde ne semblait pas du tout comprendre le véritable sens de ses paroles et de ses actes. Callie avait fini par se décourager et attendre qu'Arizona se souvienne d'elle même.  
>Mais, le temps semblait bien long...<p>

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que le soir ou ils avaient bu un café elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose. Elle avait eut l'air si mal a l'aise après qu'elle lui ai foncé dessus et avait fini par partir précipitamment.

En dehors de cet épisode, Ari ne lui avait rien montré d'autre. Callie s'était donc dit que le trouble qu'elle avait eu au café était donc quelque chose qu'elle devait avoir rêvé. Les semaines passèrent et les vacances d'Avril approchaient à grand pas. A présent, Arizona se sentait si mal a l'aise de lui cacher la vérité qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter Callie. Cette dernière qui se sentait pareil, voir pire puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir abuser de la situation, s'en accommodait plutôt bien.

**Eh les filles !** dit la rouquine en jetant son sac sur la table en béton. **Parait que Miss je sais tout ici présente fait une journée révision, vous venez j'espère ?**

**Attention Addie ! J'ai dit révision pas grosse beuverie et fête !** lui répondit Ted avec les sourcils froncés.

Addie pris un air choqué : -** Quoi ? Nan mais attends tu me prends vraiment pour une fétarde alcolo quoi !... Merci.**

**De rien** lui répondit Ted. **Si tu en veux d'autre dans le genre j'en ai plein en stock**

**Ça ira merci** fit Addie avec un faux sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers Callie et Ari. **Alors ? Vous venez ?**

**Mouais.. Ca me gonfle un peu ton truc... Surtout que je suis sure qu'on va passer la majorité du temps a parler d'autre chose**

**Ohh ! Allez ! Faut bien que tu révise les maths !**

**Mouais...**

**Alleeeeez !** la supplia la rousse.** J'vais pas te supplier quand même ?**

**Et pourquoi pas ?**

**Pff t'es con. Bon. Tu viens et puis c'est tout, tu discutes pas. Toi aussi tu viens **dit elle en regardant la blonde. **Et n'argumentes pas ! En plus c'est pas le soir et c'est pendant les vacances ton père sera opé !**

La cloche sonna ne leur donnant pas vraiment la possibilité de répondre.  
>Cependant, elles savaient que réviser ensemble serait toujours plus intéressant que toute seule. Sachant qu'en plus chacune avait une matière ou elle y arrivait plus que les autres. Elles pourraient donc facilement s'entre aider.<p>

Le jour J arriva assez vite. Et finalement elle avait toute fait un programme sur 2 jours. Elles étaient certes en avance mais chacune avait des lacunes dans au moins une matière, et pour être sur mieux valait s'y prendre tot.

Du coup, les 4 filles avaient décidé de passé la journée chez Ted avec quelques petites pauses, puis passer une nuit ensemble afin d'entamer ensuite, le deuxième jour.

La première journée se passa plutot bien, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Addie ne rapporta pas d'alcool et était la première a motiver le groupe. Les cours commencèrent par les plus simple avec un faible coefficient pour y aller doucement. Les langues, la philo...Puis les maths juste avant le déjeuner.

Le repas fut attendu par tous avec impatience. Premiere grande pause de la journée. Les discutions allaient bon train mais Callie et Ari étaient toujours mal a l'aise vis a vis de l'autre.

Néanmoins, pendant les cours tout restait normal, sans aucune gène...

L'apres midi fut consacré a des matières a plus gros coef dont la suite des maths qu'elles avaient du stoppé pour cause de « faim », mais la pause du midi eut raison de leur démotivation. Comment reprendre une révision juste après une bonne tranche de rigolade devants un pizza super bonne ?

Elles décidèrent assez rapidement de reporter au jour suivant le reste des épreuves et en profitèrent pour regarder le film prévu pour le soir.

* * *

><p>Elles étaient a présent toutes en pyjamas devants la TV. Une film quelqu'un d'horreur amené par Addie pour « vidé tout le stress » soit disant. Ted était sur le fauteuil a gauche avachie, les jambes sur l'accoudoir et la tête sur un coussin ronflant légèrement. Addie qui s'était assise sur le canapé était partie vers la première partie a cause d'un coup de téléphone d'Alex qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Callie et Arizona s'était donc retrouvées seules sur le canapé. Ari se rapprochait de plus de plus de la latina pour lui agrippé le bras a chaque cri que faisait la télé. Addie l'avait lâchement laissée, et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un support pour ne pas hurler aussi.<p>

Callie ne sentait plus vraiment le sang dans son bras tant Ari le comprimait. Mais elle n'osa rien dire trop ravie de se rapprochement soudain.

Parce que, le malaise qu'elle avait elle le ressentait chez Arizona, et que ça finissait par lui faire de la peine de les voir s'éloigner petit a petit apres ce qu'il s'était passé.

A la fin du film, Ted s'était endormir dans une position étrange, Arizona était complètement collée a Callie et Addie discutait toujours au téléphone.

La blonde se détacha de Callie des que le générique défila sur l'écran. Voyant que la brune se massait le bras, elle le regarda et compris qu'elle devait sans doute le lui avoir serrer trop fort...

**Oh je suis désolée ! Je t'ai fait mal ?**

Callie se frottait le ras pour essayer de faire circuler son sang lorsque la blonde s'était mise a la regarder avec des grands yeux désolés. Callie hocha la tête et lui sourit.

**C'est rien... Mais la prochaine fois on prendra un film romantique histoire que je garde mon bras jusqu'au bac si possible. Je risque d'en avoir besoin.**

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire puis regarda autour d'elle : **- On fait quoi maintenant ?**

Callie se mit a son tour a faire de même. Teddy dormait, Addie marchait de long en large dans le couloir... On pouvait la voir passer a travers la porte vitrée du salon.

**Moi je vais aller me coucher...**

Callie et Arizona se levèrent ne sachant pas trop ou elles allaient dormir. Ted leur avait expliqué qu'elles verraient ça le soir venu. Elle avait vaguement expliqué qu'elles dormirait au moins 2 par chambre vu que sa chambre n'était pas assez grande pour 4.

**Hey !** Fit Callie pour attirer l'attention de la rouquine. **T'en a pour longtemps ?**

**Ouais je pense...** Dit Addie en mettant la main sur le combiné. **Vous allez vous coucher ?**

**Ouais**

**Prennez la même chambre ça évitera que je vous réveille quand j'aurais fini...** Elle jeta un regarda dans le salon. **Je m'occuperais d'elle en plus.**

D'un mouvement de tête elle leur désigna la porte du fond. Callie, suivie d'Arizona, se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir pendant que la rouquine reprenait tranquillement sa conversation.

Callie restait persuadée qu'Addie avait fait exprès cette mise en scène pour qu'elle se retrouve avec Ari. Elle lui en voulait, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un lit avec Arizona... Non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Elle soupira. Addie était détestable, comment Callie allait pouvoir gérer sa nuit, sachant que la blonde dormirait a quelques centimètres d'elle ?

Allongées toutes deux dans le noir, face au plafond, aucune ne fermait l'œil bien trop stressée pour dormir.

**Tu dors ?** Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers Callie pour scruter son visage a travers la pénombre de la pièce.

**Non.**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Chacune tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation pour s'occuper et surtout, elles cherchaient leur mots afin de s'expliquer sur cette vérité non avouée. Finalement, c'est Callie qui creva l'abcès.

**Je dois te parler d'un truc important... Un truc qui me pourrit la vie depuis la fête.**

Les mots étaient sans doute mal choisit. Preuve en était que la blonde restait silencieuse

**Tu étais complètement cuite ce soir la et...**

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait l'avouer. Mais il semblait qu'elle allait devoir le faire la maintenant, dans ce lit, dans cette pièce sombre. C'était pathétique... La seule chose dont elle pouvait se réjouir c'était la pénombre, la blonde ne voyait sans doute pas son stress... Mais Callie ne voyait pas non plus ses réactions.

**Mark a failli abusé de toi serieux... T'étais tellement ivre que t'aurais même pas résister... Je ne pouvais clairement pas laisser faire ça. C'est Mark, un connard de première en amour même si en amitié il vaut le détour.**

Elle marqua une courte pause, se demandant si Ari dormait vu qu'elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Mais elle était lancé, autant que ça sorte au point ou elle en était. Au pire elle n'aurait qu'a reformulé une autre fois, au mieux Ari l'écoutait les yeux grands ouverts...

**Alors je lui ai dit de dégager... Et je t'ai emmener dans une pièce pour que tu t'allonges, je pensais vraiment que t'aillais pioncer une fois allongée... Sauf que t'étais loin d'avoir sommeil en fait... Et...**

Impossible de dire la suite, jusque la c'était la partie la plus simple de la discution ... Mais après on entamait l'autre partie, celle ou elle avait avoué avoir abusé de la situation.

Une porte claqua, Addie devait sans doute avoir fini sa conversation avec Alex...

**Je … Je voudrais m'excuser déjà pour... Pour ce que je vais te dire. Je... Je ne pensais pas que s'en arriverait la vraiment...**

Les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficile a sortir.

**Je sais.**

Arizona l'avait coupé, lâchant a son tour son secret.

**Je me souviens de tout depuis... Depuis qu'on a pris ce café l'autre fois tous ensemble.**

Alors cette fois la, Callie avait bien interprété son regard ! Elle s'était bel et bien souvenue et s'était sentie mal a l'aise a son tour !

**Je croyais que tu t'en souvenais pas toi aussi... Ou je sais pas... T'avais honte ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**Honte ? Pourquoi j'aurais honte ?** Dit la latina en se tournant vers la blonde étonnée

Dans le noir elle ne voyait pas grand chose, mais elle pouvait apercevoir les contours et les courbes de celle qui était en face... Ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

**Je sais pas... Tu sortais avec Georges... Être avec une fille enfin... T'aurais pu etre mal a l'aise avec ça.**

**Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi** dit Callie avec étonnement.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait abusé de la situation, mais en fait il semblait qu'Ari soit loin de s'être laisser faire. Callie comprenait a présent la vraie nature de la blonde et en fut presque soulagée.

Arizona de son coté était ravie de voir que la latina ne prenait pas ça a la légère, mais elle était peut être prête a prendre les choses au sérieux. Après tout elle avait raison d'être inquiète, Callie était toujours sortie avec des mecs auparavant.

**Tu sais, c'est pas parque je n'ai jamais été avec une fille que je suis forcément hétéro**

**C'est vrai mais... Y'en a qui aime bien testé de nouveau truc... Une fois pour voir et puis c'est tout.**

**Je suis pas comme ça. Quand je teste une fois, souvent, j'aime bien tester plusieurs fois ensuite.**

OH MON DIEU ! Avait elle dit vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

**Enfin je veux dire... Non... Enfin ouais... heu non... enfin tu vois quoi !**

Arizona se mit a rire face a la façon dont elle tentait de se rattraper. Son rire les détendit immédiatement, et soudain, la pièce paraissait moins électrique, mois tendue... Callie se mit a son tour a rire, face a ce qu'elle venait de dire se maudissant d'être si bête parfois.

Leur fou rire passé, Callie continua son discourt avec une voix assez grave.

**Tu sais, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Juste... j'aurais préféré que tu sois moins... Enfin plus consentante, moins bourrée quoi !**

**J'étais tout a fait consentante, crois moi, quand au fait que j'étais bourrée, la ça peut s'arranger...**

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, ou plutôt sa chevelure vu qu'elle ne voyait que le contour de sa tête, et se mit a lui caressé doucement les cheveux. Son pouce vint a la rencontre de sa pommette, qu'elle frôlait du bout des doigts. Ses caresses et sa douceur, fini par faire fermé les yeux a Callie qui profitait pleinement de ce contact. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec elle que tout ce qui s'était passé, cet éloignement et tout... C'était tellement du gâchit !

Sans avoir le temps de plus réfléchir, Callie se sentie retournée et a peine eut elle le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la bouche d'Arizona était sur la sienne, la goûtant avidement. Son autre main s'activait, tandis que Callie tombait dans les profondeur du plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11 La fin de l'année

DERNIER CHAPITRE! Cette fois ci je n'ai pas trop attendu entre le 10 et celui la... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est sans doute un peu guimauve... Donc je m'en excuse ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas trop satisfaite mais bon... (j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques problèmes pour poster ce chapitre... j'espère que ça passera cette fois :/ )

Merci pour vos commentaires, et merci a tous ceux qui me lise depuis de début ;) si vous en etes la c'est que vous avez sans doute apprécier, du moins je l'espère ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 la fin de l'année.<strong>

La fin avril s'était vite enchaîné, après les vacances. Callie et Ari n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de se voir, chacune étant prise avec sa famille a chaque fois...

Mai fut le mois de la révision intensive. De nombreux cours se transformèrent en exercices style bac ou en oral. La bande était on ne peut plus concentré sur ce moment cruciale.

Du coup, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup le temps d'évoluer, certes, de plus en plus de monde était au courant et puis, elles ne se cachaient pas. Mais... Leur moments de tête a tête étaient consacré aux révisions et aux nombreux tests pour juin.

Tout s'était fait en douceur, et bizarrement personne ne semblait critiquer leur relation. Pou Arizona s'était assez nouveau de voir cette ouverture d'esprit. Bien sur il y avait quelques regards en coin ou des sourires équivoque... Mais rien de bien méchant.

Avant, dans ses anciens lycées ses camarades l'auraient tous regardé de travers ou auraient fait des réflexions a voix haute pour la mettre mal a l'aise. Mais ici, tout le monde semblait s'en fiche, et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt déroutant.

Lorsque les premiers examens commencèrent, Callie était on ne peu plus déçue. Elle restait persuadé d'avoir raté une matière importante. Le stress la rongeait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas a rattraper le tir dans d'autre matière celons elle.

Arizona tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais ce qui aurait suffit était d'avoir directement le résultat final de l'épreuve pour que Callie soit plus sure d'elle.

Fin juin, lors de la dernière épreuve, c'est en pleur qu'Arizona récupéra Callie a la sortie de la salle. Cette dernière était persuadée de devoir redoublé pour repassé son bac. Elle avait fini toute sa dernière épreuve en larmes...

La bande avait alors prévu de fêté cette fin d'année dignement pour évacuer le stress avant de fêter une nouvelle fois, un peu plus tard, le jour de leur réussite...

La première fête n'était qu'une simple invitation privé ou ils étaient tous les 7. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, autour d'une table basse ou des verres étaient déjà remplis d'alcool.

**Il manque plus que Blanche Neige et on sera au complet** fit Mark en souriant.

Les deux dernière arrivaient a présent, Dereck qui était partit leur ouvrir ne tarda pas a aller s'affaler sur le canapé.

**Blanche Neige ?** Demanda Teddy qui ne comprenait rien a la blague.

**Ben oui, on est 7 comme les 7 nains... Et qui accompagne les nains ?**

**Tes blagues sont de plus en plus pourries Mark,** fit Addie en soupirant.

Callie et Addison firent la bise a tous, la latino termina par Arizona et l'embrassa avec douceur.

**Y'a des hôtels pour ça les filles** dit Mark avec un sourire pervers. M**ais s vous voulez le faire la avec des spectateur, personnellement je n'y voit aucuns inconvénients... Vraiment.**

Pour seul réponse, il se prit les 2 coussins du canapé sur lequel elles étaient assises.

**Oh ça va, si on ne peu même plus plaisanter...** Dit il en essayant d'éviter les projectils.

**Tes blagues pourries et tes plaisanteries douteuses gardes les pour toi Mark,** dit Arizona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Callie acquiesça tout en prenant les mains de la blonde. C'était devenu quelques chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps. La latino était devenue plus tactile envers Arizona. Cette dernière restant plus réservée, trop habituée au raillerie d'avant. Mais elle se laissait faire, ce qui était assez nouveau pour elle.  
>Habituellement, elle faisait plutot ça dans l'intimité, elle était même la plus entreprenante, mais ce n'était pas la même chose lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en public !<p>

Callie par contre, se sentait si bien en sa présence que ces gestes étaient devenus naturels pour elle, voir même vital au vu es derniers événement. Elle avait besoin de contact physique, de savoir que quelqu'un était a ses cotés se sachant perdue au niveau des examens.

Lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se rue dans les bras d'Arizona qui finissait généralement avant elle.

C'est justement a ce moment la qu'un bon nombre de personne avaient compris pour leur relation. Et puis, il était difficile de ne pas passer a coté.  
>Callie pleurait souvent a chaudes larmes se jetant au cou de la blonde en lui expliquant qu'elle avait tout raté. Tout personne assistant a la scène pouvait rapidement comprendre la situation.<p>

Leur petite fête battait son plein, et Callie était l'une des seule à ne pas participer. Tout le monde s'était éparpillé un peu partout chez Dereck qui avait invité le groupe pour l'occasion.

Addie était en grande conversation avec Dereck, Mark faisait des pitreries devants un Teddy blasée et Owen son voisin, avait les yeux rivé sur elle.

Callie s'était réfugié dehors sur la terrasse, bras croisé appuyée sur la rambarde, elle fixait le paysage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, elle ne découvrait donc rien, amis elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur a rigoler avec le groupe. Arizona qui écoutait d'une oreille le discours d'Addie observait tout autour d'elle.

Contrairement a la latino, c'était la premiere fois qu'elle venait chez Dereck, et a vrai dire, elle pu apprendre de nombreuses choses sur le garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé toute l'année. Il avait des sœurs, Mark et Addie était des amis d'enfance... Et tout ça elle le savait grâce au photos.

Vu ce qu'elle voyait, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'amuser et certaines photos de jeunesse avait eut leur quart d'heure de célébrité.

**C'est Dereck la ?** Demanda Arizona en s'emparant d'une photo ou un petit brun souriait gaîment a l'objectif en faisant les gros bras musclé en maillot de bain.

**Ouais** dit Addie en s'approchant pour s'emparer de la photo. **Il avait 7 ans la et se la jouait déjà gros baraqué. Ce qu'il rêvait de faire c'était : videur de boite ou strip-teaseur mais vu sa carrure de gringalet il a du revoir ses plans de carrière...** dit elle en riant.

**Hey rouquine ! Tu veux que je te sorte la photo « Je veux devenir minie parce que je suis trop belle » ?** Dit Dereck outré en saisissant la photo pour la reposer la ou elle était.

**J'avais 4 ans Dereck ! Q-u-a-t-r-e a-n-s! Ca compte pas...**

Dereck attrapa une photo ou l'on pouvait y voir une petite rousse déguisée en abeille entourée de deux garçons au yeux bleu. L'un était déguisé en gros bourdon et l'autre était une sorte de tas jaune qui devait sans doute représenter une ruche vu le contexte.

**Mark et son sexy déguisement** dit Addie en riant.

**Tu peux parler Maya l'abeille !** Dit Mark en ronchonnant. **Dereck ressort pas toutes les photos dossiers.**

**J'adore ta maison Dereck** dit Arizona avec un énorme sourire.

**J'vous l'avais dit, on aurait du faire cette fete chez Addie ou Ted.**

La photo trônait a présent sur la cheminée et Ari ne pu empêcher de sourire. Son regard scanna ensuite la pièce a la recherche de Callie. Elle fut surprise de la voir dehors, et laissa Addie continuer son récit a propos de la photo. Cette dernière ne s'aperçut même pas du fait qu'elle s'éclipsait. Puis, elle s'approcha des grandes baies vitrée pour aller rejoindre la brune.

**Hey...** Fit elle doucement en s'approchant

**Hey...** répondit Callie avec un faible sourire

**Arrêtes de stressé pour rien... Je suis sure que tu l'auras ton bac.**

Le regard de Callie ne trompait pas, sa tristesse était due a cet examen qu'elle était persuadé d'avoir loupé.

**Mouais** dit la brune peu convaincue.

**Non pas « mouais », répètes apres moi « je vais avoir ce fichu bac et tout déchirer ! ».**

Callie se mit a sourire légèrement, mais ne dit rien.

**Allez répètes !** Fit Arizona convaincue

**Je vais avoir mon bac et tout déchier** répéta Callie sur un ton monocorde et a peine audible.

**J'ai rien entendu.**

**Je vais avoir mon bac... Ca sert a rien...**

Arizona n'en démordait pas, elle lui demanda encore et encore de répété la phrase, au final, elles étaient en train de crier n'importe quoi dans le jardin, ou elles avait fini par migré pour tourner sur elle en hurlant.

**JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE DU MONDE !**

**ET MOI JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !**

**Et moi... Je suis raide dingue du maître du monde** dit plus calmement Arizona en s'approchant de Callie

**Ah oui ?** Demanda Callie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Oui...** Chuchota la blonde, s'approchant de plus en plus. **Tu veux des preuves ?**

Callie se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse. Et, sans en attendre vraiment, Arizona fondit sur ses lèvres.

**T'as pas des preuves plus intéressante a me proposer ?**

**Quoi, tu veux tout de même pas qu'on le fasse ici et maintenant ?** Dit Arizona presque offusquée.

**Et pourquoi pas ?**

Arizona écarquilla les yeux sous l'air très sérieux de Callie. La brune resta impassible quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Suivit assez rapidement par Arizona.

Elles étaient face a face, leur mains dans celle de l'autre, et les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient furent rapidement comblés par Callie.

**LES FILLES !** Hurla Addie de la terrasse **On s'fait un film avec pop corn et alcool a volonté... Si vous en avez mare de vous embrasser devant tout le monde, on vous attends.**

Elle étaient en pleins milieu du jardin, face a la maison. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que, a cause des grande baie vitrée le jardin était aussi éclairée qu'a l'intérieur et qu'on pouvait clairement voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle marchèrent en direction de la maison, main dans la main et Callie chuchota dans l'oreille de la blonde.

**Merci...**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, aujourd'hui était LE jour du résultat. Tout le groupe s'entassait devants les grilles avec les autres élèves, impatients de connaître leur résultat.<p>

Lorsque la grille fut enfin ouverte, un gros tas d'élève se dirigea directement vers le hall de l'établissement. Il était difficile de naviguer dans ce flots humain pour arriver jusqu'à la fiche accroché au mur.

Certains repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé vers les autres feuilles accrochés cherchant désespérément leur nom. L'anxiété, la peur pouvait se lire sur les visages, certains pleuraient de joie, d'autre de tristesse. D'autre encore se dirigeaient avec inquiétude vers le panneaux des oraux de rattrapage. Certains faisait le tour en passant par chaque panneau avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude, pour arriver vers le nom des refusés.

Callie décida de faire l'inverse, lâchant la main d'Arizona tant la foule était dense, elle se dirigea vers la feuille es refusé. Mais son nom n'y était pas inscrit... Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin vers les oraux de rattrapage, toujours aucun nom... Elle fut encore plus surprise lors qu'après de nombreuses minutes a chercher elle ne vit pas son nom. C'est avec un stress plus que palpable qu'elle se dirigea vers la feuille des mentions.

Arizona la retrouva avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. La blonde venait juste de trouver son nom et tentait de se dépêtré de la foule pour sortir. Callie se jeta sur elle en sautillant de joie.

**J'ai une mention ! J'ai une mention !**

Elle qui pensait avoir tout raté a cause du stress, elle qui croyait qu'elle n'avait rien réussit, était aujourd'hui agréablement surprise et pouvait enfin faire la fête dignement.

Callie sautait sur place, la foule s'écartait doucement d'elles pour ne pas recevoir de coup, tant la joie explosait en cet instant. Arizona eut un mal fou a la calmer pour l'amener dans un coin ou il y avait déjà un peu moins de monde. Une fois dans la cours, ou il y avait déjà plus de place pour faire éclater sa joie, Callie avait de nouveaux encerclé Arizona de ses bras et l'entraînait dans ses bonds joyeux.  
>Elles furent rejointes assez rapidement pas le reste de la bande.<p>

**J'imagine que Callie a son bac** dit Addison avec un énorme sourire.** A moins que ça ne soit l'oral de rattrapage qui la mette dans ce était d'euphorie... Mais j'en doue**

**Alors ?** Demanda Ted impatiente tout en s'approchant d'eux.

**Bof je l'ai... Sans mention mais je l'ai... Et toi ?**

**Mention Bien** dit elle en souriant. **J'aurai voulu très bien mais bien c'est pas mal.**

**Quoi ?** Railla Addie, **t'as que bien ? Mais c'est trèèès décevant ma p'tite Teddy ! Vraiment décevant !**

**Oh ça va la ferme !** Dit Ted en la frappant légèrement sur la tête. **Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule**

Callie avait céssé ses bonds, mais elle se cramponnait toujours a Arizona. Ted et Addie se tournèrent vers elles.

**Alors ?** Dirent elles en cœur

**Mention assez bien** sautilla de nouveaux Callie

**Pareil** dit la blonde avec un sourire vers Callie.

**Quoi ? T'as une mention ? Alors que t'as pas arrêté de nous bassiner en disant que t'avais fouaré ?** dit la rousse a l'attention de Callie. **Franchement t'es chiante Callie.**

**Rattrapage** dit Mark en arrivant, évitant ainsi la question fatidique.

**Tu l'auras mon pote,** dit Dereck en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

**Et toi ?** Demanda Addie à Dereck.

**Je l'ai... Pas de mention, mais je l'ai.**

**Eh bien Mark, va falloir attendre un peu avant de faire la fête.** Dit Addie en souriant.

**Toi aussi t'as un humour de merde ronchonna Mark**

**Oh...** dit faussement Addie,** pauvre petit chéri... Il prend tout mal le pauvre...**

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie se séparant en groupe de 3 et de 4 puis, a quelques rues plus loin certains partirent seul vers chez eux, tandis que les autres continuaient le chemin ensemble jusqu'à leur quartier.

L'année écoulé avait été riche en émotion, et Callie et Arizona savait qu'elles ne seraient pas dans la même fac l'année prochaine, mais il était hors de question que ça soit un argument pour une séparation ! Elles s'arrangeraient coûte que coûte pour se voir et continuer leur belle histoire.

* * *

><p>Dernière petite note, je ne pense pas écrire de nouveaux sur Calzona, je suis de moins en moins la série même si je regarde assez souvent ce qu'il se passe uniquement sur ce couple... Mais peut être un jour qui sait... J'en écrirais de nouvelles? ^^ A bientôt peut etre :)<p> 


End file.
